The day you saved me
by us4gi-ch4n
Summary: J'ouvre les yeux. L'explosion de couleur est saisissante. Pourtant, hier encore mon monde était gris. Sans intérêt, attrait, ni espoir. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu changer ? Peut-être ta main dans la mienne, ton sourire, ou ta présence tout simplement...
1. Prologue

****NA : Bonsoir ^^

Voici une nouvelle fic, qui m'a été inspirée par la chanson "Hello World", de _Lady Antebellum_ (par la mélodie du moins, parce que je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention aux paroles ^^;). Elle se situe dans un univers alternatif, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>The<strong>** day you saved m****e**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE : Was this day destiny ?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>A quoi bon ?<em>

_Je ne suis rien que le produit de sa volonté_

_Je ne suis rien que son pantin_

_Je n'ai pas de vie propre, je n'ai pas de liberté_

_Mais cette vie, c'est moi qui l'ai choisie_

_Alors, à quoi bon me rebeller ?_

La jeune fille avançait à travers l'épais rideau de pluie. Mais pour une fois, il ne la dérangeait pas. Elle ne le remarquait pas. Les gouttes glissaient sur son visage comme autant de larmes. Mais elle ne pleurait pas. Elle se contentait de marcher droit devant elle, le regard vide, le visage inexpressif. Personne ne croisa son chemin. Avec cette pluie battante, pas une âme ne se sentait le cœur à sortir. Il valait mieux attendre que ça passe.

_Attendre que ça passe._ C'était le résumé de sa vie. A dix-sept ans, son existence ne lui appartenait déjà plus. Et des mains de son « père », elle allait bientôt passer à celle de son futur mari.

Sept mois. Sept mois et elle atteindrait son dix-huitième printemps. Ce jour qui l'avait vue naître serait celui qui verrait s'achever sa vie d'enfant. Mais, quelle importance ? Elle n'avait jamais été libre. Que son geôlier diffère ne changerait pas grand-chose pour elle. Excepté qu'elle serait forcée de la quitter. Cette personne pour qui elle supportait cette vie sans broncher. Cette personne qu'elle voulait à tout prix préserver, tout en sachant que ses efforts seraient vains. Cette personne qu'elle aimait plus que tout, qui avait toujours été si généreuse avec elle. Cette personne à qui elle faisait croire qu'elle était heureuse. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle sache à quel point cette décision la faisait souffrir.

La jeune fille arpentait les rues sans destination précise. Elle arriva bientôt sur un pont, qui faisait le lien avec les quartiers moins favorisés. Elle se dirigea vers le bord et se pencha par-dessus la balustrade, laissant son regard sombre se perdre dans l'eau du fleuve troublée par l'averse.

Après tout, c'était dans l'ordre naturel des choses. Les enfants naissent, grandissent, et finissent par quitter la maison familiale.

Alors elle avait souri et ignorant les battements accélérés par le désaccord de son cœur, donné son approbation. Qu'il ne lui avait de toute façon pas demandé. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Et pour la soulager, elle encaissait. Car le stress la fatiguait tellement ! Il le savait. Et il n'hésitait pas à s'en servir.

Elle serra les poings. Ferma les yeux, délaissant le spectacle de la pluie martelant l'onde, créant des rides éphémères à sa surface. Plus puissantes que jamais, la colère, la détresse, la tristesse menaçaient de prendre possession de son cœur. Elle devait les refouler. Si elle craquait, à présent, elle n'était pas sure d'avoir la force de rentrer.

Des points de lumières dansèrent derrière ses paupières fermées. Un bourdonnement étourdissant résonna dans ses oreilles. Sa tête tourna. Elle essaya de se retenir, mais ses doigts n'agrippèrent que le vide. Elle bascula par-dessus la barrière de sécurité.

Plongea dans l'obscurité.

Le jeune homme errait dans les rues désertes de son quartier, malgré la pluie battante. Il la trouvait extrêmement déprimante. Mais elle seyait particulièrement à son humeur. Maussade. Comme toujours.

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean rapiécé, il déambulait sans but précis. Il voulait juste marcher. Echapper à ses colocataires. Ils étaient tellement bruyants, ils le fatiguaient vraiment parfois. Et elle l'avait encore enguirlandé vertement quand il était rentré avec son magnifique cocard. Et il ne s'était pas privé de se moquer de lui.

Mais plus que ses piailleurs d'amis d'enfance, c'était sa vie qu'il voulait fuir. Sa vie sans objectif, sans raison, sans intérêt. A dix-huit ans, il n'était toujours qu'un bon à rien. Aucun talent, aucune passion, aucun rêve. Comment est-on sensé vivre lorsque l'on nous a reproché la disparition de nos origines depuis notre plus tendre enfance ? Alors que l'on était trop petit pour comprendre, pour savoir, pour se protéger ? Comment se regarder encore dans un miroir lorsque l'on porte le poids d'une vie sur ses épaules ?

Sa solution : la rancune. Le déni. La violence. C'était bien la seule chose pour laquelle il était doué.

Relevant le regard, il vit jusqu'où il était allé. Le pont qui menait aux quartiers favorisés s'enfonçait dans la brume devant lui. Il était déjà arrivé là ? Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait tant marché. Mais il était hors de question qu'il aille plus loin. Voir l'abondance qui s'étendait de l'autre côté lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Tous ces gens qui le regardaient de haut, le méprisaient ou bien l'ignoraient comme si son existence était négligeable, tous ces gens, bien qu'il partageât totalement leur avis, il leur crachait sa haine au visage.

Ce jour n'était somme toute, pas différent des autres. C'était du moins ce qu'il croyait.

Il allait faire demi-tour, reprendre son chemin sans destination dans l'autre sens, quand un mouvement attira son regard. Estompée par l'ondée, il devina une silhouette penchée au dessus de la barrière du pont. Sans autre signe, elle chancela et disparut de sa vue.

Sans réfléchir plus avant, il se précipita. Trop tard. Elle était tombée. L'avait-elle voulu ? Mu par une émotion qu'il n'identifiait pas, il se délesta de son manteau, et plongea.

Il bouleversa ainsi son destin, leur destin, à tout jamais.

* * *

><p>NA : Et voilà pour ce petit prologue ! Il vous a plu ?<p>

"Mais qui sont donc ces deux mystérieuses personnes ?" vous demandez-vous... Le suspens vous ronge, hein (ou pas XD) ? Niark niark ! La réponse au chapitre suivant !


	2. Chapitre 1

****Bonsoir ^^

Voici le premier chapitre, qui lève le voile sur l'identité des deux protagonistes. En espérant qu'il vous plaise !

Juste avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, je voudrais remercier Caelhann et xHeaarts pour leurs commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Merci ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 1 : The day I've met you<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Fichez-moi la paix.<em>

_Vos regards de condescendance me mettent hors de moi._

_Votre pitié ne fait qu'attiser ma colère._

_Ta main tendue ne soulage que ta conscience._

_Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide._

_Je ne veux pas qu'on m'aide._

* * *

><p>La jeune fille émergea tout doucement de l'inconscience. Elle distingua de la lumière derrière ses paupières closes.<p>

Elle était trempée. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Ah oui… Elle se souvenait. La discussion, la pluie, le pont. Elle était tombée. On l'avait rattrapée ? Visiblement.

La nouvelle qu'_il_ lui avait apprise, ainsi que son acceptation muette lui revinrent à l'esprit et y bourdonnèrent désagréablement, tels des insectes invisibles et agaçants.

Finalement, elle n'allait pas ouvrir les yeux tout de suite. Elle allait s'accorder quelques minutes de plus, hors de sa vie réglée comme du papier à musique.

Un bruit de verre brisé et un éclat de voix la firent sursauter.

- Et merde ! Tss…

Malgré elle, elle ouvrit les yeux. Lui tournant le dos, se tenait un garçon aux cheveux noir de jais, parsemés de reflets bleus. Elle ne pouvait voir son visage, mais il ne lui fut pas difficile de comprendre qu'il était énervé.

-'Tain ! Ca brûle cette connerie !

Et qu'il n'était pas très poli.

Se redressant, elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux encore mouillés, repoussant les mèches bleutés qui collaient à son visage.

Elle détailla son environnement. Elle était assise sur un canapé défoncé, d'un gris sale. La couverture épaisse qui la recouvrait était tombée sur ses genoux lorsqu'elle s'était levée. Frissonnant, la jeune fille la réajusta sur ses épaules et s'en emmitoufla.

A quelques mètres d'elle, derrière une petite table basse, se trouvait un coin cuisine, carrelé de blanc et de rouge, où le brun s'affairait à essuyer la flaque de liquide vert et transparent qui se répandait au sol autour des débris de ce qui avait dû être une tasse, tout en pestant dans sa barbe.

Le reste de la pièce était plongé dans la pénombre, si bien qu'elle ne distinguait que des contours flous.

Entendant un froissement de tissu dans son dos, le garçon se releva brusquement et se tourna vers la miraculée.

- Ca y est ? T'es réveillée ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru.

- Euh… Oui… fut tout ce qu'elle put répondre.

Intimidée par le regard réprobateur qu'il portait sur elle, la jeune fille baissa les yeux. Puis elle se souvint de la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait là, face à cet inconnu qui s'était détourné et farfouillait à présent dans des placards.

Etait-il celui qui l'avait sauvée ? Très certainement. Elle ne voyait de toute façon personne d'autre avec eux.

Elle avait beaucoup de mal à parler aux gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Depuis longtemps, elle érigeait un mur épais entre elle et les autres. Elle ne pouvait permettre à personne de l'approcher. Car elle savait ce qui se passerait alors, ce qu'on essaierait de faire. Et c'était inutile. Mais des remerciements, ainsi que présenter ses excuses pour le dérangement, lui semblaient être plus qu'appropriés à la situation.

Intimidée, elle allait ouvrir la bouche quand le jeune homme revint vers elle en portant précautionneusement une tasse fumante, un torchon comme protection entre sa peau rougie et la céramique brûlante.

Il la lui tendit, et comme elle hésitait à la prendre, regardant tour à tour le mug et son visage, il soupira.

- Bois, lui ordonna-t-il. Tu vas choper la crève si tu prends froid. Le vieux a pas refait les provisions de chocolat et de café, alors y avait que du thé.

- Merci, finit-elle par répondre en prenant la tasse entourée du torchon entre ses mains.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, alors que le jeune homme s'asseyait sur le sofa, à une distance respectable de son "invitée", trempant progressivement le tissu du canapé.

Elle sirota le breuvage tout en jetant des regards furtifs à son sauveur. Il l'ignorait à nouveau et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Ses pommettes saillantes, son nez droit, ses yeux sombres disparaissant derrière ses mèches brunes indisciplinées qui lui collaient à la peau et laissaient s'échapper de fines gouttes ruisselant dans sa nuque, lui donnait un air ténébreux qui n'était pas sans être attirant. Tout en détaillant son profil, elle se dit que, quand l'hématome qu'il arborait à l'arcade droite disparaitrait, et s'il effaçait cet air dur de son visage, il pourrait être très séduisant. Cependant, elle perçut autre chose dans ce regard buté. Une lueur qu'elle n'identifia pas, mais qui lui serra le cœur et lui donna la brusque et saugrenue envie de le réconforter.

Tout en chassant ces pensées étranges, elle continua son observation. Les vêtements qu'il portait, ainsi que le cocard de son œil ne laissaient aucun doute à la jeune fille sur sa situation. Il appartenait sans conteste à la classe populaire, que son père qualifiait de sales vauriens des rues. Mais étrangement, il ne lui faisait pas peur.

Ses cheveux si noirs qu'ils en devenaient presque bleus l'interpelaient. Mais c'était loin d'être flagrant dans l'obscurité, elle se trompait peut-être.

Le silence commençait à lui peser. De plus, les yeux curieux de la jeune fille sur lui le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais aimé qu'on le dévisage. Ca lui donnait toujours envie de déclencher une bagarre, pour se soustraire aux regards gênants. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas la frapper ! Pas parce qu'elle était une fille, il connaissait la preuve vivante que le sexe féminin pouvait être absolument redoutable. D'ailleurs, il trembla d'effroi à l'idée de ce que cette furie lui ferait subir quand elle apprendrait qu'il avait cassé un carreau pour entrer. Parce que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle finirait par le démasquer. S'il avait de la chance ça se saurait !

Non, il ne pouvait rien faire parce qu'elle avait l'air si fragile ! Et le fait que ses cheveux aient cette couleur inhabituelle ne laissait présager en rien sur son statut. Trop d'entre eux ignoraient volontairement cette part d'eux-mêmes. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de côtoyer ce genre de personne si délicate, et redoutait qu'elle se brise s'il l'approchait trop. Car il ne savait faire que ça. Blesser, détruire.

Toujours était que leur mutisme lui était insupportable. Si seulement elle pouvait se dépêcher de finir son fichu thé et disparaitre ! Il se demandait même pourquoi il l'avait aidée. Peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas une ordure au point de tourner le dos, et laisser quelqu'un se noyer sans rien faire. Première nouvelle.

- Merci… murmura une voix claire, le tirant de sa rêverie.

Il tourna le visage, pour voir la jeune fille, écarlate, se cacher derrière sa chevelure bleue et continuer de boire son thé.

- Ouais, de rien, répondit-il. Mais tu me l'as d'jà dit tout à l'heure, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire. C'est que du thé.

Elle le regarda, interloquée. Puis, baissant le visage à nouveau, elle reprit :

- Non, pour tout à l'heure… le fleuve…

Elle replongea dans sa tasse.

- Ah… En même temps, si tu voulais pas te noyer, fallait pas sauter, déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Après tout, il s'en moquait, lui, si elle voulait en finir. Il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il maintenait sa misérable vie.

- Juvia n'a pas essayé de se suicider ! s'exclama-t-elle, plus étonnée qu'indignée par l'allégation du jeune homme. Juvia s'est évanouie sur le pont et a basculé par-dessus la balustrade, expliqua-t-elle. Juvia n'intenterait jamais à sa vie. Elle n'en a pas le droit, termina la jeune fille dans un murmure.

Le brun la regarda, surpris, autant par ce qu'elle avait dit que par sa manière de le dire. Il fallait le faire quand même, pour tomber par-dessus la barrière sans le faire exprès ! Pouvait-elle être godiche à ce point ?

Il allait répliquer, mais les mots moururent lorsqu'il vit son regard, alors qu'elle prononçait sa dernière phrase.

- Juvia, hein… répéta-t-il pour se donner une contenance. Et ça t'arrive souvent de tourner de l'œil et tomber dans les fleuves ? se moqua-t-il.

- Juvia… perd connaissance de temps en temps…

Le brun ne répondit pas, décontenancé par la naïve franchise de la jeune fille. Si on lui avait posé la question à lui, il se serait énervé et aurait cassé la figure au crétin qui l'avait provoqué !

Et bien, si elle prenait toujours tout au premier degré, parler avec elle devait être fatigant ! Et son aveu lui prouva qu'il avait raison. Elle était fragile. Bien trop fragile. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle fabriquait toute seule sous la pluie ? Penchée au dessus du vide ? Elle cherchait les problèmes ? Son inconscience agaça profondément le jeune homme. Et ce qui l'énerva encore plus, c'était qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être agacé. Il ne la connaissait pas. Et quand bien même, il avait bien assez à faire avec ses propres problèmes. Et c'était quoi cette manière de parler d'elle à la troisième personne ? Une excentricité de gosse de riche ?

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par la jeune fille qui demandait timidement tout en reposant la tasse, désormais vide, sur la table :

- Est-ce que Juvia peut connaitre le nom de l'homme qui l'a empêchée de tomber ?

- Empêchée de tomber ? J'suis allé t'repêcher ! J'ai bien cru que je te retrouverais pas d'ailleurs, j'y voyais rien avec toute cette pluie. Heureusement que tu t'es mise à flotter…

- Pardon ? s'exclama-t-elle horrifiée, portant les mains à ses lèvres.

Elle se leva brusquement du canapé, faisant glisser la couverture de ses épaules, et s'inclina devant le jeune homme.

- Juvia est terriblement confuse ! Juvia ne voulait pas que vous risquiez votre vie pour sauver la sienne ! Juvia ne s'était pas rendu compte ! Juvia…

- Hé ! C'est bon ! C'était jamais qu'un fleuve, pas des rapides ou je n'sais quoi ! Et t'as pas remarqué qu'on était trempé ? T'es vraiment bizarre ! la railla-t-il. D'ailleurs, je peux pas te donner de serviette, je sais pas où elles sont.

- Juvia pensait qu'elle était mouillée à cause de la pluie…

Gênée d'avoir perdu son sang froid et de n'avoir pas vu l'évidence, elle se rassit sur le canapé, rouge comme une pivoine.

Elle reporta son attention sur la pièce.

- Quel est cet endroit ? demanda-t-elle après quelques instants, la curiosité l'emportant quelque peu sur la timidité et la gêne.

- Un trou pour les paumés, répondit le brun sans la regarder. Un endroit dont t'as surement jamais entendu parler.

Le ton qu'il employa dissuada Juvia de l'interroger plus.

La jeune fille se sentait vraiment idiote. Elle avait failli se noyer en tombant d'un pont. Sans le faire exprès. S'il n'avait pas été là…

- Merci… murmura-t-elle à nouveau.

- Hm, répondit-il.

- Vraiment… Merci… Et pardon pour le… dérangement…

Alors que le silence retombait, le brun considéra la jeune fille. Elle avait l'air tellement mortifiée, que sa contrariété s'en trouva encore aggravée. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas les gens qui pensaient aux autres avant eux-mêmes. Elle venait de perdre conscience, avait failli mourir, et elle s'inquiétait de l'embarras qu'elle avait pu lui causer. Alors qu'il se montrait particulièrement désagréable. Et elle semblait le prendre pour quelqu'un de bien. Si elle savait comme elle se trompait !

- Je ne vis pas de remerciements, déclara-t-il soudain. Mon acte n'était pas gratuit.

Vu la qualité de ses vêtements, il aurait mis sa tête à couper qu'elle venait de l'autre côté du pont.

- Oh, vous avez raison ! s'exclama la jeune fille après un instant. Mais Juvia est désolée, Juvia n'a rien sur elle. Juvia est partie précipitamment et n'a pas pris de sac.

_« Vous avez raison ? »_ Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Il essayait de lui extorquer de l'argent, et elle, elle était prête à le lui donner avec le sourire ! Il y avait des limites à la candeur, non ? Comment réagirait-elle s'il poussait un peu plus loin ?

- C'est pas grave, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin, tout en la détaillant du regard. Tu peux payer autrement…

Juvia le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds.

- Mais… Juvia ne peut rien faire d'autre ! répondit-elle, perdue. Juvia n'a même aucun objet de valeur sur elle !

Ce fut au tour du jeune homme de rester bouche bée. Avait-elle fait exprès d'ignorer son allusion absolument pas subtile ? Bien que ça ne l'intéressât pas plus que ça, il avait plutôt confiance dans son sex-appeal quand il était sérieux.

- Tu pourrais m'aider à me sécher et à me réchauffer, par exemple… tenta-t-il à nouveau de sa voix la plus suave en se penchant vers la demoiselle.

Mais il n'obtint pas la réaction escomptée.

- Juvia ne comprend pas bien… répondit-elle, hésitante. Juvia croyait qu'il n'y avait pas de serviettes ?

Puis elle sembla réaliser quelque chose car ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses joues se teintèrent.

- Oh, vous vouliez la couverture ? Juvia est désolée, elle aurait dû y penser plus tôt ! s'excusa-t-elle en lui tendant le plaid.

_« Mais qui te parle de serviettes et de couverture ? Je te dis toi et moi, sur ce canapé, maintenant ! »_ hurla-t-il mentalement.

Visiblement, il n'avait aucun effet sur elle. Elle aurait au moins pu faire l'effort d'avoir l'air troublée, non ? Ou bien en colère à cause de sa grossièreté ! Il n'était pas habitué à ne pas recevoir la violence, en réponse à ses provocations.

Déconfit et quand même un peu vexé par le manque de réaction spectaculaire de la jeune fille, il se redressa et soupira.

- Laisse-tomber…

Juvia pensa qu'il était vraiment étrange. Pas très stable sur le plan psychologique du moins… Elle se gifla mentalement. Comment osait-elle penser une chose pareille à propos de l'homme qui l'avait sauvée !

Après quelques secondes pendant lesquels il broya du noir, la jeune fille décida qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer. Elle se leva et reprit la parole tout en s'inclinant à nouveau :

- Juvia vous remercie encore. Juvia va prendre congé à présent, pour ne pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

- Ah, euh… ok, répondit-il.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte, et qu'elle remarquait la fenêtre cassée juste à côté, la jeune fille trébucha sur un pied de la table et s'étala de tout son long.

- Aïe… murmura-t-elle en se relevant.

Une veine gonfla sur la tempe du brun. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa son manteau et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte. Juvia le regarda sans comprendre.

- Je vais te raccompagner. Tu rentreras jamais vivante sinon. Allez, dépêche-toi !

La jeune fille s'exécuta, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à l'extérieur, marchant côte à côte sans mot dire. Leurs chaussures faisaient des bruits d'éponge mouillée sur l'asphalte détrempé, et Juvia avait tellement froid qu'elle ne sentait plus ses orteils. La pluie avait fortement diminué, persistant en un crachin désagréable, et un vent frais s'était levé, la faisant greloter. Mais elle ne se plaignit pas.

A ses côtés, son sauveteur était enfermé dans ses pensées.

Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Voilà qu'il allait directement dans le quartier bourgeois. Qu'il abhorrait plus que tout. Ces grandes maisons aux jardins parfaitement entretenus, leurs habitants toujours tirés à quatre épingles, leur élocution sublimement maîtrisée, l'hypocrisie et le cynisme qui suintait de leurs paroles déclenchaient chez lui une réaction épidermique.

Mais s'il l'avait laissée rentrer seule, il était convaincu qu'elle ne serait jamais arrivée à bon port. Elle avait l'air si empotée ! Et il ne s'était pas enquiquiné à la repêcher pour qu'elle termine sous les roues d'une voiture, ou qu'elle se fasse enlever par le premier tordu qui passait. Il avait fait sa BA de l'année, alors il était hors de question que ses efforts soient réduits à néant par une petite bécasse surprotégée.

- C'est ici.

La voix de Juvia le ramena à la réalité. Ils se trouvaient devant une immense grille. Son regard se posa sur le nom des propriétaires. Sa mâchoire se décrocha.

- Lockser ? Tu t'appelles Lockser ?

- Et bien… Oui…

- Comme dans Lockser Import/Export ?

- C'est l'entreprise du père de Juvia.

- C'est pas vrai ! T'es Juvia Lockser !

Il n'en revenait pas. Il se tenait à côté de la fille du type qui possédait la moitié de la ville. Et il l'avait sauvée… Ca pouvait valoir un joli paquet de pognon, ça !

Juvia soupira devant les yeux exorbités du brun. C'était toujours la même chose. Dès qu'on la reconnaissait, elle devenait « la fille de Lockser ». Plus de Juvia. Mais finalement, elle s'en moquait, elle ne faisait rien pour s'attirer l'amitié d'autrui et ne la désirait pas.

- Si vous voulez bien entrer, vous serez dédommagé pour… commença-t-elle.

- Non, c'est bon, l'interrompit-il.

Pardon ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait encore ?

- Vraiment ? Mais Juvia croyait que…

- Laisse-tomber je te dis ! la coupa-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Voilà, c'était fait. Il avait officiellement perdu la raison.

- Rentre et va te sécher.

Où était l'asile le plus proche ? Il était prêt à signer le formulaire d'admission !

Juvia acquiesça en silence.

Le jeune homme soupira. Juste quand il allait se détourner, elle l'interpela :

- Attendez ! Je ne connais toujours pas votre nom !

Il tergiversa un instant, puis répondit :

- Gray. Gray Fullbuster.

Puis il se détourna et s'éloigna. Dans son dos, il l'entendit s'exclamer :

- Juvia vous remercie encore une fois, M. Fullbuster !

Cela lui arracha un petit rire. M. Fullbuster ! C'était bien la première fois qu'on l'appelait ainsi !

Gray répondit d'un signe de la main, sans se retourner, et finit par disparaitre au coin d'une rue.

Il savait pertinemment pourquoi il avait refusé l'argent qu'elle lui proposait. La même lueur qu'il avait décelée un peu plus tôt, était revenue hanter le regard de la jeune fille lorsqu'il avait réalisé son identité.

Derrière la candeur, il y avait la tristesse. La résignation.

Pour une raison obscure qui ne lui ressemblait pas, il n'avait pu se résoudre à en profiter.

Il la laissa derrière lui, persuadé qu'il ne la reverrait jamais, ou peut-être à la télévision. Et qu'elle l'aurait oublié dans peu de temps. Il s'en moquait. Trop effacée, trop maladroite, elle ne lui avait pas fait une forte impression.

Juvia le regarda partir, une sensation étrange au creux de l'estomac. Elle ne comprenait pas les réactions du jeune homme. En général, s'il provoquait chez elle un dégoût certain, le nom de Lockser déclenchait chez autrui la convoitise, l'envie. Mais lui, même si son regard avait été assombri par ces émotions, toute lueur de cupidité avait bientôt déserté ses prunelles, et il avait décliné son offre. Peut-être portait-il une quelconque rancune à sa famille qui l'avait poussé à refuser ce qu'elle lui avait promis ? Ca ne l'aurait pas étonnée.

Alors qu'il disparaissait au coin de la rue, Juvia longea le mur d'enceinte, et se faufila par la porte d'entrée des employés. Après tout, personne n'était sensé savoir qu'elle était sortie. La jeune fille regagna sa chambre le plus discrètement possible et souffla enfin lorsqu'elle eut refermé la porte.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'elle avait pu prendre une douche et que le dîner était terminé, la jeune fille gagna son lit, se glissa entre les draps chauds et doux et repensa à son étrange journée. Encore un peu troublée par sa rencontre inattendue, qui avait momentanément bouleversé son quotidien, elle s'endormit.

- Gray Fullbuster… murmura-t-elle juste avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Aimez-vous ce couple ? Moi, je les adore !<p>

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ^^


	3. Chapitre 2

**NA** : Bonjour bonjour ^^

Après une trèèèèèès longue attente pour laquelle je vous présente mes plus plates excuses, voici un nouveau chapitre de cette fic, qui me tient ) coeur, et que je n'abandonnerai pour rien au monde, même si les délais de parution sont assez... chaotiques... -_-'

Aucun rapport (mais un peu quand même), avez-vous lu le dernier scan (le 282) ? Comment prenez-vous la conversation entre Gray et Erza ? C'est plutôt bon signe, non ? *prie de toutes ses forces le seigneur Mashima en effectuant la danse GrayJu de la victoire (qui consiste grosso modo à sauter dans tous les sens en poussant des cris de fangirl suraigus... et c'est pas facile de taper sur un clavier en même temps, je vous le garantie ! Mais je m'égare...)*

Place aux réponses aux com' de ceux qui n'ont pas de compte (ou n'étaient pas connectés) :

**golden gate** : Ouais ! Une autre fan de GrayJu ! Merci beaucoup pour ton com' ^^ Je suis heureuse que le début de cette fic t'ait autant plu, que ce soit sur le plan écriture ou personnages, j'en ai les chevilles qui gonflent ! Pour la suite (qui s'est beaucoup fait attendre, pardon !), ben la voici ^^ En espérant qu'elle te plaira autant que les chapitres précédents !

Sur ce, je vous laisse tranquilles, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 2 : The day I saw you again<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Encore.<em>

_Combien de temps ?_

_Parce que je ne peux me résigner, je redoute._

_Parce que je ne peux espérer, je survis._

_Et j'attends._

_Encore._

* * *

><p>- Il est où ? IL EST OU ?<p>

Une voix tonitruante tira Gray de son sommeil léger.

- Pousses-toi de là ! OU EST-CE QU'IL EST ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit péniblement les yeux. La lumière du soleil entrait vivement dans la pièce, à travers les volets ajourés. Il jeta un œil au réveil qui clignotait sur le sol. Sept heure dix-huit…

Il était fatigué, il n'avait pas bien dormi. Comme d'habitude.

- Il… Il est dans… la chambre…, couina une autre voix, terrifiée.

Des bruits de pas précipités et menaçants retentirent derrière la porte. Se réveillant totalement, il se prit à redouter leur signification.

_Elle_ arrivait.

_« Et merde, _pensa-t-il, _ça, ça va être pour moi ! »_

Il n'aurait eu droit qu'à une nuit de sursis. Agrippant les couvertures, il se cacha dessous en claquant des dents.

_« Je ne suis pas là, je ne suis pas là, je ne suis pas là… » _se répétait-il comme litanie protectrice. Peut-être que la magie opérerait, et qu'elle s'en irait voir ailleurs s'il y était ? Ben voyons !

Un énorme vacarme lui apprit que sa porte venait d'être ouverte à la volée.

_« Je ne suis pas là je ne suis pas là je ne suis pas là.. »_

- GRAY FULLBUSTER ! tonna une voix de femme, qui semblait plus le timbre d'un monstre à ses oreilles.

_« Jenesuispaslà jenesuispaslà jenesuispaslà… »_ pensa-t-il, concentré, les yeux fermés, en serrant les dents pour les empêcher de claquer.

- Ne te cache pas sous tes draps comme un poltron ! s'exclama la voix, dangereusement proche.

Tout à coup, il sentit comme un courant d'air pour le moins vivifiant sur son corps. Non que ça le dérangeât vraiment, mais quand même !

Il ouvrit un œil. Une jeune femme, de deux ans son aînée, se dressait devant lui, ses couvertures à la main. Son regard sombre, ses cheveux écarlates et sa silhouette plus que bien proportionnée lui conférait le statut de "très attirante" parmi la gente masculine. Pour Gray, avec sa crinière flamboyante dansant comme les flammes de l'Enfer, ses yeux fous et le rouleau à pâtisserie qu'elle brandissait de sa main libre, elle s'apparentait présentement plus à un démon qu'à une femme. Mais même pour tout l'or du monde, il n'aurait jamais osé évoquer cette pensée à voix haute.

- Salut Erza ! s'exclama-t-il en réprimant ses frissons de frayeur. Quel bon vent t'amène ?

Sans autre préambule, la dénommée Erza lui asséna un magistral coup de rouleau sur la tête.

- Quel bon vent m'amène ? rugit-elle. QUEL BON VENT M'AMENE ?

Oups, mauvaise pioche ! La jeune femme, de la fumée lui sortant par les naseaux, sauta à califourchon sur le pauvre brun qui se protégea le crâne comme il put.

- SOMBRE CRETIN !

Boum.

- Aïe !

- TU AS OSE !

Boum.

- Aïe !

- TU AS OSE ENTRER PAR EFFRACTION A FAIRY TAIL ! ET TU AS BRISE MON MUG-BUNNY PREFERE QUE J'AVAIS OUBLIE LA-BAS ! JE L'AI RETROUVE EN MILLE MORCEAUX DANS LA POUBELLE !

Boum. Boum. Boum.

- Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe !

- QU'AS-TU A DIRE POUR TA DEFENSE, FULLBUSTER ?

Ah, c'était donc ça ! Il se disait bien qu'il l'avait déjà vue quelque part, cette tasse ! En même temps, comment était-il sensé se souvenir de toute la vaisselle ornée de lapins qu'Erza collectionnait ? Et puis, elle en avait tellement qu'il y en avait forcément qui devaient finir par se casser. C'était statistique.

Gray arrêta juste à temps le rouleau à pâtisserie qui allait s'abattre une énième fois sur son crâne endolori.

Comment pouvait-elle bien savoir que c'était lui ? Au point où il en était…

- Mais, qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est moi ? s'exclama-t-il d'un ton outré qu'il espérait convaincant.

Dur dur d'afficher une mine choquée et innocente crédible, quand on évite les assauts d'une folle furieuse assise sur nous, qu'on doit à la fois réfléchir, se protéger, et qu'on est de plus… coupable.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Gray, gronda Erza en faisant se hérisser les poils des bras du jeune homme, le rouleau à pâtisserie menaçant pointé juste sous son nez. Tu es sûr que tu veux plaider l'innocence ?

- Euh… Non… répondit-il d'une toute petite voix.

- JE LE SAVAIS ! JE LE SAVAIS ! rugit la rouquine.

Gray profita de cette demi-seconde où son amie scandalisée par son aveu relâcha quelque peu son attention, pour se soustraire à l'étau de ses jambes, et se rua hors du lit. En sortant de la chambre, il vit du coin de l'œil son deuxième colocataire qui semblait trouver la situation hilarante maintenant qu'il était sûr de ne pas être l'objet de la colère de la jeune femme, et était victime d'un fou rire violent le secouant sur sa chaise de cuisine.

Il allait lui faire bouffer sa tignasse rose et son écharpe ! Mais pas maintenant. Tout de suite, là, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'en occuper, car Erza s'était lancée à sa poursuite en agitant son arme comme une folle dans sa direction.

- ESPECE ! DE ! BON ! A ! RIEN ! D'ANDOUILLE ! DE ! MAGE ! criait-elle en le frappant à chaque mot.

- Je suis pas un Mage !

Alors qu'il s'élançait désespérément vers la porte d'entrée, la terrifiante jeune femme l'attrapa par la chaîne qu'il portait autour du cou et le tira violemment vers l'arrière.

- ET JE T'INTERDIS DE SORTIR SUR LE PALLIER EN CALECON !

- Pardon pardon pardon ! s'excusa le brun dès qu'elle eut fini de l'étrangler, et lui de tousser.

- Que ça te serve de leçon ! déclara la rouquine en se calmant enfin. Bon j'ai encore deux mots à te dire, mais maintenant, je vais prendre une douche.

Erza s'engouffra dans la petite salle de bain.

- Et ne t'avise pas de te sauver pendant ce temps là ! lui lança-t-elle en refermant la porte.

Gray se hissa sur une chaise, et reprit ses esprits. Pour se remettre de ses émotions, il s'empara d'un morceau de pain qui trainait sur la table et, le badigeonnant de confiture de framboise, en fit son petit déjeuner.

Et bien ! Pour un réveil en fanfare, on ne trouvait vraiment pas mieux qu'Erza. Mais une question lui trottait toujours dans la tête.

- Mais comment elle a pu savoir que c'était moi ? se demanda-t-il tout haut.

- Pfff ! T'es trop naze, Gray ! lança l'autre garçon qui avait apparemment fini de s'étouffer de rire. Si tu venais plus souvent, tu saurais qu'une caméra de surveillance a été installée à l'entrée du local !

Et merde ! Effectivement, il était coincé ! Bah, il le saurait pour la fois prochaine. Il n'aurait qu'à rentrer par une fenêtre. Cette andouille venait de lui donner une information utile. Pour une fois.

- Ta gueule Natsu ! s'exclama-t-il néanmoins, pour la forme.

- Pardon ? répliqua celui-ci.

- Tu me fais chier, abruti !

- Tu me cherches, pervers ? répondit ledit Natsu en se levant, renversant sa chaise.

- Pas besoin, t'es toujours dans mes basques ! T'as qu'à y aller, à Fairy Tail ! Ca me fera des vacances ! rétorqua le brun en l'imitant.

- Rhaaaaaaa ! Tu m'énerves ! Je vais t'éclater ! s'écria le jeune homme aux cheveux roses, se mettant en position de combat.

- Je te prends quand tu veux, crétin ! répondit Gray en se préparant à se jeter sur son colocataire.

Un grand bruit les pétrifia soudain.

- Ah non ! Pas de ça chez moi ! les interrompit une Erza en serviette sur le seuil de la salle de bain, les cheveux trempés, une main sur le battant de la porte qui venait de s'écraser contre le mur, et l'autre pointé sur les deux adversaires.

- Aye ! répondirent de concert les deux garçons, avec le petit couinement caractéristique qu'ils émettaient quand leur amie les menaçait.

Autrement dit, à chaque fois qu'ils ouvraient la bouche.

- Pfff, on peut même plus prendre une douche tranquillement, maugréa la jeune femme en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Gray et Natsu ramassèrent leur chaise, se rassirent et continuèrent leur petit déjeuner tout en se défiant mutuellement du regard. Bientôt, la joute silencieuse se transforma en concours de celui qui mangerait le plus de tartines.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, portant son uniforme et coiffée, Erza posa un regard effaré sur ses deux squatteurs. Ils étaient affalés sur la table de la cuisine, le visage barbouillé de trainées roses, rouges ou oranges, le teint sérieusement verdâtre. Quant à ses réserves de confitures, elles approchaient du néant total. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient encore fabriqué ?

Soupirant, la jeune femme tira la troisième chaise à elle et s'y assit. Ignorant les nausées évidentes de ses colocataires et repoussant son agacement envers leur nouvelle frasque, elle commença, l'air soucieux :

- Gray, il faut que je te parle.

Le concerné releva le regard, et voyant la mine inquiète de son amie, il se redressa totalement, en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. Ramenant ses doigts pleins de confiture de l'expédition, il eut une moue dégoûtée et abandonna.

- Sur les vidéos d'hier, on te voit rentrer avec une jeune fille évanouie.

Le brun haussa les épaules, comme si briser une fenêtre pour rentrer avec une fille inconsciente pouvait être qualifié de situation banale.

- Sais-tu de qui il s'agit ?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Attends… Tu es en train de me dire que tu as _consciemment_ amené Juvia _Lockser_ dans notre local, dans lequel tu es entré par effraction je te le rappelle, et que vous y êtes restés plus d'une heure seuls tous les deux, avant de repartir ensemble ?

- Bah oui ! Où est le problè… Attends ! s'écria le brun en réalisant ce qu'Erza sous-entendait. Tu n'es pas en train de m'accuser de… de me l'être faite, quand même !

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil.

- Pas moyen ! éclata de rire Natsu. Ce type est incapable de ramener une fille dans son pieu ! Elles lui font trop peur !

- Ta gueule, Natsu ! rétorquèrent les deux autres en parfaite synchronisation, preuve d'une longue expérience.

- Attends, Erza ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Elle était inconsciente !

Elle le regarda de nouveau.

- Ah, c'est pour ça qu'elle a accepté ! s'exclama son ami en frappant sa paume de son poing, comme s'il venait d'avoir une illumination.

- Toi… grogna Gray en sentant les veines de ses tempes palpiter.

- Moi ? répondit Natsu avec un sourire carnassier.

Un soupire d'Erza les calma immédiatement.

- Elle s'était évanouie et était tombée du pont. Je l'ai repêchée et comme je savais pas quoi en faire, je l'ai ramenée à Fairy Tail en attendant qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle rentre chez elle. Fin de l'histoire, expliqua le jeune homme.

- Et ma tasse dans tout ça ?

- Euh… Incident de parcourt ?

Erza fronça les sourcils. Puis elle se leva, alla chercher son sac resté dans l'entré, revint vers les garçons et en sortit un plastique qui émit un bruit de verre lorsqu'elle le posa sur la table, à côté d'un tube de glu.

- Tu vas la recoller pendant que je vais bosser, annonça-t-elle au brun d'un ton n'admettant aucune réplique. Ca t'occupera et comme ça, t'iras pas trainer dieu sait où, à chercher les problèmes. Comme je suppose que tu n'as pas l'intention d'aller au lycée de toute façon…

Le regard de Gray s'assombrit.

Elle recommençait. Il détestait quand elle agissait ainsi. Comme si elle était …

- T'es pas ma mère, Erza, gronda-t-il, menaçant.

La jeune femme se serait giflée. Elle n'avait pas fait attention. Si elle ne prenait pas garde à son attitude, il allait se refermer petit à petit. Elle le savait pourtant. Ils se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Il avait toujours rejeté quiconque essayait de faire office de figure maternelle. Rien que le mot pouvait déclencher de terrifiantes colères. Dans ces moments là, même Natsu arrêtait de le provoquer, et se taisait.

Les choses s'étaient plus ou moins arrangées depuis quelques temps… Ou plutôt, au lieu d'exploser, elle le soupçonnait de garder sa rancœur au fond de lui, et de l'exprimer de manière destructrice chaque fois qu'il sortait. D'où les coups qu'il ramenait.

Elle le comprenait. Elle aussi était passée par une période similaire, où tout ce dont elle semblait capable était de démolir, dévaster, ravager. Mais, suite à _cet_ événement, qui avait laissé sa marque au plus profond de son âme et avait failli briser sa vie, elle avait compris que ça ne pouvait plus durer. En repensant à lui, à eux, son cœur se serra.

- Bien sûr que non ! Tu m'imagines, enceinte à deux ans ? N'importe quoi ! Andouille ! rétorqua-t-elle pour désamorcer la bombe.

L'aura sombre qui entourait Gray sembla se dissiper et peu à peu, il fut à nouveau le garçon maussade à l'air renfrogné qu'il était habituellement. La rouquine soupira discrètement.

- Pour en revenir à la demoiselle que tu as rencontrée, elle ne risque pas de se retourner contre nous et d'attirer des problèmes à l'association ? demanda la jeune femme, revenant à leur discussion première. Ca ne serait vraiment pas le moment…

Gray la regarda sans comprendre.

- J'espère pas ! Je lui ai sauvé la vie, quand même ! Et je l'ai même raccompagnée chez elle !

Erza et Natsu regardèrent leur ami, bouche bée. Il avait fait preuve de galanterie ? En plus de l'avoir secourue ? Elle devait être spéciale, cette fille !

- Bah quoi ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ?

- Oui, de la confiture, répondit Erza du tac au tac. Mais l'important n'est pas là. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu n'as… vraiment rien fait d'indécent ? Ou au moins qui ait pu la contrarier et la pousser à s'en plaindre à son père ?

- Si lui donner une couverture, me faire chier comme un rat mort en attendant qu'elle se réveille , lui préparer une tasse de thé et la ramener sont des actions correctes, alors non, j'ai rien fait d'indécent. Je ne suis pas un pervers !

Non mais oh !

Mais le jeune homme passa tout de même sous silence ses propos vulgaires. Cependant, comme elle n'avait pas l'air de les avoir compris, il ne risquait rien. En repensant à cette scène, il se sentit à nouveau vexé.

- Alors, pourquoi t'es encore à poil ? rétorqua Natsu.

- Parce que j'ai pas eu le temps de m'habiller ! répondit Gray, en oubliant l'incident. Et je suis pas à poil, je suis en caleçon ! C-A-L-E-C-O-N ! Oh, mais c'est vrai, tu ne sais pas comment ça s'écrit, tu es A-N-A-L-P-H-A-L-B-E-T-E !

- Ta gueule, crétin ! Je suis allé à l'école plus que toi !

- Ben à ta place, je m'en vanterais pas !

- Dites, les interrompit Erza alors qu'ils recommençaient à se disputer, je vais y aller sinon je vais être en retard. Je ne rentrerai pas tout de suite après le deuxième service, je passerai à l'EPM d'abord. Pas de conneries pendant mon absence ! Je veux que l'appart' soit nickel quand je reviens. Ca inclut vous deux, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard éloquent à leur figure et leurs vêtements maculés de confiture.

- Ok, à toute.

- A d'tal'heure.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, son sac sur l'épaule, quand elle sembla se souvenir de quelque chose. La jeune femme se retourna et s'adressa au brun qui débarrassait la table.

- Ah oui ! Gray ?

- Quoi ?

- Trouve-toi un job !

Et elle s'en alla, fermant la porte derrière elle. En descendant les escaliers de l'immeuble et en gagnant la rue, elle ne priait que pour une chose.

_ « Que quelqu'un l'aide… »_

* * *

><p>Juvia était pensive. Le menton appuyé sur une main, pendant que l'autre jouait distraitement avec un stylo. Elle réfléchissait. Mais vu à la vitesse à laquelle avançait la rédaction de sa dissertation d'histoire, son esprit était ailleurs.<p>

_« Vais-je vraiment me retrouver mariée à un parfait inconnu ? Sept mois et je devrais quitter cet endroit… »_

S'emparant du cadre photo posé sur le coin de son bureau, elle soupira. Elle détestait cette maison. Mais s'y trouvait son unique raison de vivre.

La jeune fille eut un sourire attendri en contemplant l'image. Une petite fille aux cheveux bleus y souriait de toutes ses dents, assise sur les genoux d'une magnifique jeune femme à la longue chevelure blond vénitien. A ce détail près, leurs visages presque identiques ne laissaient aucun doute sur le lien familial qui les unissait. Juvia regarda la photographie en sentant son cœur s'emplir de nostalgie. Ces moments heureux et insouciants n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir, à présent.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle constata avec une moue déçue qu'il n'était pas encore l'heure. A son plus grand regret, elle avait largement le temps de continuer ses devoirs. Ca ne la dérangeait pas en tant normal, étant une élève studieuse et brillante, mais aujourd'hui elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Son esprit ressassait sans arrêt ce mariage arrangé avec le fils du comte Ebar. Elle ne connaissait même pas son prénom, seulement la réputation de son père. Elle espérait que son futur mari soit différent.

Bon, il était temps de se remettre au travail, cette dissertation n'allait pas s'écrire toute seule !

« La grande guerre des Sorciers, le 27 octobre 1842 : la bataille de Magnolia et ses conséquences »

Tout en écrivant le titre de son devoir sur son brouillon pour se donner des idées, Juvia réfléchit. Ce n'était pas un sujet bien difficile, cette date marquant une énorme rupture dans l'Histoire du royaume de Fiore. Le tout était de ne rien oublier. Mobilisant ses connaissances sur le sujet, elle commença à écrire.

1842. A cette date, cela faisait déjà huit ans que le pays était ravagé par des guerres intestines. La bataille entre les _Kigen,_ les hommes sans pouvoirs magiques, extrêmement nombreux, et les Sorciersou _Madoushi_ de la langue ancienne, en nombre bien plus réduit, faisait rage.

Cette lutte acharnée entre les deux camps était née de la peur qu'inspiraient les magiciens aux autres hommes, et de la méfiance des hommes envers les magiciens. La tension montait, sous-jacente, depuis des siècles. Si l'explosion avait été évitée à mainte reprise, l'attitude de certains Sorciers pillant et terrorisant, et l'aversion des hommes « normaux » envers la magie, excluant et persécutant, avaient alimenté les rancœurs mutuelles. Une étincelle avait suffi à mettre le feu aux poudres, et des accusations de complots, de trahisons, de félonies avaient déclenché ce cataclysme marquant ainsi l'Histoire d'une période noire.

La magie contre la science.

Pendant huit années, le royaume s'était enlisé dans cette guerre sale, et aucun adversaire ne semblait prendre l'avantage sur l'autre à long terme. Comprenant que le pays était à bout de souffle, les têtes des _Kigen_ avaient lancé en secret une grande opération d'unification des petits groupes qui composaient leur camp.

La bataille de Magnolia avait été celle marquant le commencement de la dernière partie de la guerre. Elle avait été le point de départ du massacre des _Madoushi _par les _Kigen. _Une fois organisés, ces derniers, bien plus nombreux, avaient pu prendre le dessus sur leurs ennemis, trop éparpillés, et devant la peur panique qu'ils leur inspiraient, les avaient décimés.

A partir de là, la chasse aux Sorciers résistants avait débutée et ils avaient presque tous été exterminés, ou emprisonnés et exécutés. La poignée qui était passée entre les mailles renonça à ses se servir de ses pouvoirs et tenta de se mêler aux non-magiciens pour survivre.

Un nouveau gouvernement fut mis en place, de nouvelles lois furent votées pour interdire la sorcellerie, mais aussi reprendre le pays en main. Car la guerre avait épuisé ses ressources et il était presque économiquement mort. De plus, il fallait à présent compter sans la magie, dont l'utilisation avait été ancrée à tous les niveaux de la vie du royaume des siècles durant. Mais les dirigeants avaient été intransigeants. Pas de magie. Plus de magie.

Pendant toutes les années que dura la Reconstruction, l'horreur de la guerre était restée trop présente et tout ce qui y touchait était devenu tabou. Lorsqu'un bébé naissait doté de pouvoirs, ses parents étaient tenus de le signaler, de le recenser dans un registre spécial et de veiller au fait qu'il n'apprenne jamais à les utiliser, sous peine de mise à mort.

Le fait que les enfants concernés étaient généralement dotés d'un physique reconnaissable, se traduisant le plus souvent par une couleur de cheveux ou d'yeux atypique, avait grandement facilité ce classement, et renforcé leur mise à l'écart.

De plus, les habitants reconnus comme potentiellement porteurs de pouvoirs, qu'ils se manifestent chez eux ou chez leur progéniture, virent leur droit de procréer leur être retiré. Dans un souci de « purification ». Mais les différences physiques entre détenteurs de magie et non-Sorciers n'étaient pas toujours évidentes, voire absentes, et il fut soupçonné que la « tare » avait continué à se transmettre ainsi. De plus, il n'était pas forcément nécessaire d'avoir un _Madoushi_ dans sa généalogie pour naître avec des pouvoirs. Et l'enfant de deux parents Sorciers n'en était pas forcément un non plus. En réalité, personne ne savait exactement d'où provenait cette force mystique.

Alors, il était apparu qu'on ne pouvait simplement pas éradiquer la magie du monde, de nombreux Sorciers continuant de naître. En conséquence, la règlementation s'était peu à peu assouplie. Les contraintes sur les naissances avaient été levées. L'utilisation de leurs pouvoirs fut même autorisée aux Sorciers, à la condition qu'ils entrent dans une institution spécifiquement créée à leur intention, l'Académie des Mages. Le mot de « Sorcier », connoté trop négativement, fut abandonné et sa traduction ancienne, _Madoushi_, ainsi que _Kigen, _bannies du langage. Leur utilisation était une grave insulte et pouvait être passible d'une amende, selon la personne qui la prononçait, et celle à laquelle elle était destinée. Le tabou de la grande guerre persista et se renforça, les horreurs commises par les deux camps hantant toujours la mémoire collective.

L'Académie formait dorénavant les nouveaux Mages, qui en sortaient avec un diplôme les autorisant à utiliser leur talent, s'ils se dirigeaient vers les professions choisies par le gouvernement. Ainsi, on pouvait trouver des Mages dans l'armée, dans la police, la gendarmerie, les pompiers… Ils étaient gardés sous le joug strict de l'Etat et devaient se soumettre à des contrôles réguliers pour conserver leur accréditation, qu'ils perdaient dès qu'ils quittaient leur métier pour quelque raison que ce fut, s'ils ne se présentaient pas à leur visite de contrôle annuelle, ou s'ils étaient pris à se servir de leurs pouvoirs en dehors du cadre de leur travail.

Bien entendu, il y avait eu des protestations, autant du côté des non-magiciens, qui craignaient de nouveaux débordements, que de celui des Mages qui trouvèrent ces mesures trop contraignantes. Le gouvernement opposa aux uns que le royaume avait besoin de la magie, et aux autres que c'étaient les seules conditions auxquelles ils seraient autorisés à exercer leur art. Ainsi donc, le fossé se creusa un peu plus entre les deux groupes, et les villes et villages étaient entièrement composés d'une seule catégorie de personnes.

Il fallut encore plusieurs dizaines d'années avant que les tensions ne s'apaisent, et que Mages et non-Mages cohabitent à nouveau. Ils restaient toujours quelques marginaux qui refusaient l'existence de l'autre clan, mais ils demeuraient rares. Les lois en vigueurs permettaient à la situation de ne pas dégénérer. Le clivage des villes s'atténua et dans les grandes agglomérations, il se réorganisa sur un autre schéma : les riches d'un côté, les autres de l'autre. Peu à peu, la magie reprit une vraie place dans la vie de tous et la tolérance envers ses utilisateurs gagna du terrain. La guerre quitta son statut tabou et l'on commença à l'enseigner dans les écoles, pour ne pas l'oublier et empêcher le passé de se répéter. Les barrières entre Mages et non-Mages semblaient détruites une bonne fois pour toute. Du moins en théorie.

Il y avait aussi ceux qui n'entraient pas à l'Académie, bien que possédant des pouvoirs, car ils ne désiraient pas les développer. Ils étaient intégrés à la population, et à leur majorité on leur faisait signer une charte stipulant qu'ils renonçaient sur l'honneur à exploiter leur don, puis on les inscrivait sur la liste des Assimilés. Ils recevaient une carte qu'ils devaient présenter aux autorités si elle leur était demandée.

Parallèlement à ce système, un autre s'était développé, dans l'ombre. Celui des magiciens qui ne passaient pas par l'Académie, qui refusaient de réprimer leur don et désobéissaient à la loi. On les appelait Renégats, car ils reniaient les principes même de la cohésion et de l'ordre du nouveau monde. Les quelques uns qui utilisaient leurs pouvoirs à de mauvaises fins étaient traqués sans relâche et terminaient leur vie en prison. Ceux qui n'étaient pas belliqueux étaient « tolérés », même si l'usage de la magie leur était légalement interdit. Cependant, ils étaient très mal perçus contrairement aux Mages réhabilités, évitaient en général de faire étalage de leurs facultés, et essayaient de se faire passer pour des Assimilés. Beaucoup signaient la charte pour figurer sur la liste positive. Ils n'aimaient pas les Mages, qui ne faisaient que se soumettre selon eux, et ces derniers le leur rendaient bien, car ils entachaient leur réputation et celle de la magie.

Le fait que nombre des individus faisant partie de ces deux catégories étaient facilement reconnaissables ne leur facilitait pas la vie. Certains non-magiciens se méfiaient encore des Assimilés, car il était de notoriété publique que cette caste contenait des Renégats, dont l'existence était méprisée.

Et c'était à cette époque, où la magie était strictement contrôlée et les gens classés, que Juvia vivait.

La jeune fille regarda sa feuille de brouillon. Les idées étaient organisées, l'introduction et la conclusion rédigées, il ne restait plus que la mise au propre. Vérifiant à nouveau sa montre, elle décida que cela attendrait. Il était dix-sept heures trente passée. La visite médicale devait être terminée. Elle pouvait aller voir sa mère !

Juvia rassembla rapidement ce dont elle avait besoin et sortit de sa chambre. Elle se dirigea vers les appartements d'Hana Lockser, qui s'étendaient dans l'aile Sud de la demeure, près du jardin, alors que les siens occupaient une partie de l'aile Ouest. Ce qu'elle appréciait car cela lui donnait l'occasion de contempler le coucher du soleil.

La jeune fille traversa les longs couloirs, saluant d'un léger sourire les domestiques qui s'affairaient, et arriva enfin à la grande porte vitrée menant à l'immense véranda. Juvia adorait cet endroit. Les plantes exotiques colorées grimpant au mur du fond, qui isolait la pièce du reste de la demeure, le sol de pierres vieillies, les moelleux et profonds fauteuils dans lesquels elle s'enfonçait étant enfant, la lumière, vive dans la journée, ou au contraire douce comme en cette fin d'après-midi, qui traversait les parois de verre, lui procuraient un sentiment de calme, de sérénité, de chaleur, qu'elle ne ressentait nulle part ailleurs. Lorsqu'elle s'y trouvait, elle ne voulait penser à rien d'autre, et oublier toutes les contraintes de son existence. Ici, elle était chez elle.

Juvia poussa délicatement la porte menant à ce petit paradis et entra. Semblant dormir sur un fauteuil confortable, la jeune femme de la photo attendait. Excepté qu'elle avait dix ans de plus. Juvia regarda avec un sourire admiratif les longs cheveux blonds encore brillants. Elle aurait tant voulu en avoir hérité, plutôt que de ses cheveux bleus qui soulignaient sa différence et lui rappelaient ce côté d'elle qu'elle ne connaitrait jamais. Son sourire se fana lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage blafard et les cernes, la silhouette légèrement trop maigre, la paire de béquille posée dans un coin de la pièce. Son état ne s'améliorait pas. Et il ne s'améliorerait pas. La maladie l'emportait tout doucement.

Se reprenant, la jeune fille referma la porte ouvragée.

- Bonjour maman, c'est moi, annonça-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Hana ouvrit les yeux et les plissa légèrement en direction de Juvia.

- Bonjour ma chérie, répondit-elle dans un sourire. Je crois que je me suis assoupie en t'attendant.

Juvia s'installa sur le fauteuil faisant face à celui de sa mère.

- Je suis désolée, je faisais mes devoirs et je ne me suis pas rendue compte qu'il était si tard.

- Sur quoi portaient-ils ?

- La grande guerre et la bataille de Magnolia.

Une lueur de nostalgie douloureuse passa dans le regard de sa mère. Juvia fit comme si elle ne l'avait ni vue, ni comprise.

- C'est à cette époque que tout a changé… murmura faiblement Hana.

Juvia ne releva pas, mais elle n'était pas d'accord. Pour elle, les choses avaient dégénérées bien avant. Mais un débat historique ne figurait pas dans son programme de cette fin d'après-midi.

Sortant le livre qu'elle avait amené, elle reprit :

- Qu'as-tu envie de faire ? J'ai pris le roman que nous avions commencé la dernière fois, si tu veux.

- C'est une très bonne idée, répondit sa mère dans un sourire éclatant. Tu peux y aller, je suis toute ouïe.

Juvia reprit donc la lecture de l'histoire fantastique de chevaliers, de monstres, de trésors et de princesses qu'elle contait à sa mère depuis plusieurs jours.

Toutes deux chérissaient les moments qu'elles passaient ensemble en ce lieu magique. Seules au monde, elles discutaient, riaient, rêvaient. Rien ne pouvait les y atteindre, rien ne pouvait y effacer leur sourire. Ici, il n'y avait ni maladie, ni mariage. Seulement une intense et chaleureuse complicité. Elles gravaient ces instants précieux au plus profond de leur cœur. Elles étaient conscientes qu'ils ne seraient pas éternels.

Alors que Juvia venait de terminer un chapitre, elle releva le visage vers sa mère. Hana la dévisageait pensivement.

- Je crois que tu n'as rien écouté…, la sermonna faussement sa fille. Je te préviens, je ne recommence pas tout !

Puis comme Hana ne réagissait pas, elle demanda :

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Es-tu heureuse, Juvia ?

La jeune fille fut déconcertée par la soudaineté de cette interrogation. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réagir.

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi une telle question ?

- Tu es vraiment une fille modèle, tu as toujours l'air satisfaite. Mais au fond de toi, ne désires-tu pas autre chose ? Quand tu étais petite, tu voulais entrer à l'Académie, tu te souviens ?

- C'était juste un rêve d'enfant, maman. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai que faire du monde magique. J'ai passé l'âge de rêver aux fées.

Hana soupira. Elle n'était pas convaincue. Elle avait déjà essayé d'avoir cette discussion avec sa fille. Et cela se terminait toujours de la même manière. Juvia lui souriait, prétendant qu'elle avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin et pouvait rêver. Et elle acquiesçait, lui rendant son sourire. Les longues conversations la fatiguaient.

Depuis longtemps, sa fille obéissait au moindre ordre que son père lui donnait, sans rechigner. Même quand il lui avait refusé l'entrée à l'Académie alors qu'elle n'avait que neuf ans, prétendant que les gens de bien ne se prêtaient pas à ce genre de pratiques, elle l'avait juste accepté. Pas une larme. Pas un cri. Pouvait-elle vraiment renoncer si facilement ? Pour quelle raison se comportait-elle ainsi ?

- Je me doute que les choses ne sont pas très faciles pour toi en ce moment, tenta-t-elle à nouveau. Dans mon état, il n'y a rien que je puisse vraiment faire. J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais c'était peine perdue. Il ne m'a pas écoutée, termina Hana en baissant les yeux.

Juvia ne lui demanda pas qui sa mère avait essayé de raisonner, ni à quel propos. Evoquer son prochain départ lui était trop douloureux. Elle ne voulait même pas y penser.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ceci me convient parfaitement, répondit-elle dans un sourire chaleureux.

_« Ce n'est pas vrai ! »_

Je pourrais continuer mes études sans problèmes et changer de lycée ne me dérange pas.

_« Je ne veux pas ! »_

Mon avenir sera assuré, celui de notre famille aussi. Et j'aurais un chauffeur personnel pour m'amener ici le plus souvent possible.

_« Et si tu partais alors que je ne suis pas là ? »_

Tout ira bien.

_« Je ne m'en remettrais pas. »_

Son esprit hurlait de terreur et de tristesse, mais la jeune fille n'en laissa rien paraitre.

- Si c'est ce que tu ressens, alors tant mieux, capitula Hana après quelques instants.

Elle n'avait pas la force de continuer. Mais elle avait peur. Peur que son unique enfant, son trésor, sa petite fleur ne puisse s'épanouir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle subisse l'existence qu'elle-même avait vécue. L'imaginer accablée par le chagrin, le désespoir d'une vie sans passion, sans liberté, sans amour lui brisait le cœur. Elle ne voulait pas la priver du bonheur.

Ce mariage l'avait frappée comme un coup de tonnerre. Bien sûr, elle n'avait été mise au courant que lorsque tout avait été déjà décidé. Mais elle n'avait aucun pouvoir contre lui. Elle se sentait si faible ! Et depuis peu, sa mémoire lui jouait des tours. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne d'autre que son médecin, mais les examens étaient formels. La dégénérescence s'accélérait. Et ça la terrifiait. Qui aimerait son enfant lorsqu'elle ne serait plus là ?

Alors, elle se contentait d'être présente et de transmettre toute son affection à sa fille. Qu'elle sache qu'elle était aimée. Et qu'elle le méritait.

- Veux-tu que je reprenne la lecture ?

La voix de Juvia sortit Hana de ses sombres pensées.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Juvia se relança dans son récit. Elle n'aimait pas lorsqu'elles avaient ce genre de discussion. Elles entachaient ses petits moments de bonheur quotidiens.

Et puis, la question n'était pas de savoir si elle était heureuse ou non, mais ce sur quoi elle ne cèderait pas. A savoir, prolonger la vie de sa mère le plus longtemps possible. Etre à ses côtés aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait. Faire des caprices et se révolter était incompatible avec ces objectifs. Alors, elle y avait renoncé et en était très satisfaite. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix. La jeune fille impuissante avait déjà assisté à des dégradations magistrales de l'était de santé d'Hana à cause de disputes qu'elle avait avec son mari, qui constituaient la majeure source de stress et de mécontentement pour elle. En rajouter avec ses états d'âme n'était pas une option.

Quand Juvia fut fatiguée de lire, elles parlèrent encore un moment, de tout et de rien. Le soleil déclinait tout doucement à l'horizon, conférant une atmosphère doucement rougeoyante à la véranda.

Vers dix-neuf heures trente, une domestique vint les prévenir que le dîner serait bientôt prêt, et qu'il serait servi dans le grand salon. Elle aida Mme Lockser à se relever et se proposa pour l'escorter. Hana la remercia gentiment et répondit qu'elle pouvait encore marcher sans aide.

Juvia regagna sa chambre, s'apprêta pour la soirée et attendit que l'on vienne la quérir pour le repas.

Ce faisant, la jeune fille ouvrit la grande fenêtre coulissante et sortit sur son balcon. Une légère brise souleva ses cheveux, rougis par la lumière du soir.

Le spectacle du soleil descendant sur la baie de Magnolia était d'une splendeur inouïe, qui lui serrait le cœur. Elle savait qu'elle ne se lasserait jamais de l'admirer.

L'astre du jour brillait dans l'eau miroitante, à l'endroit ou le ciel et la mer se confondaient, brouillant la ligne de l'horizon. La douce lumière qu'il envoyait auréolait le ciel de fabuleux dégradés d'orange, de roses, de bleus. Les quelques nuages parcourant l'éther, vestiges de ses larmes taries, offraient des contrastes d'ombres et de lumières saisissants, peignant des reflets pourpres dans l'étendue du grand large.

Alors que la luminosité déclinait doucement, l'or rougeoyant se muait en carmin, le manteau bleu nuit commençait à s'étendre sur les cieux, que parait comme autant de petites perles le léger scintillement des premières étoiles.

Dans un dernier sursaut de gloire, le soleil embrasa encore une fois la mer, puis disparut, sa lumière éclairant encore faiblement le lointain horizon.

Juvia adorait contempler le jeu des nuances lors du crépuscule. Elle était émerveillée par la danse chatoyante de la mer, du ciel et du soleil transportée par la féérie de ce moment magique car éphémère, et pourtant quotidien.

Le temps, qui semblait s'être figé, reprit son cours.

La jeune fille profita encore un moment de la douceur de l'air. Elle était heureuse que le ciel se soit dégagé depuis la veille, sinon elle n'aurait pu assister à ce spectacle, dérobé à sa vue par les lourds nuages gris. Heureusement, le beau temps était revenu dans la promesse d'un été indien.

Accoudée à son balcon, elle se demanda si lui aussi l'avait vu, ce spectacle grandiose. Le jeune homme qui l'avait sauvée. S'il n'avait pas été là, sur ce pont, à ce moment précis, elle n'aurait pas eu la chance d'admirer encore une fois la beauté bouleversante de la tombée de la nuit. Ni de rire de nouveau auprès de sa mère, de sentir son parfum si rassurant. Elle lui en était infiniment reconnaissante, et aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'en remercier.

Quelques coups discrets frappés à sa porte la tirèrent de sa contemplation pensive. La voix d'un domestique l'informa que le dîner était servi, et qu'elle était attendue au grand salon.

Quittant à regret son havre de paix, Juvia se demanda si elle en aurait l'occasion un jour.

* * *

><p>- Tss… Erza est vraiment une chieuse… Pourquoi elle m'envoie tout le temps faire ses courses ? J'suis quoi, son larbin ?<p>

Gray regarda la liste que son amie lui avait confiée après lui avoir gentiment demandé s'il pouvait faire quelques emplettes pour elle. Le crâne du jeune homme se souvenait encore des conséquences de son refus. Alors, quand la jeune femme avait réitéré sa question, il s'était emparé de la petite feuille et avait quitté l'appartement en bougonnant.

- Elle peut pas le faire elle-même ? Et Natsu ! Pour une fois qu'il servirait à quelque chose…

Mais Erza travaillait comme serveuse dans un petit bar-restaurant près de chez eux, et utilisait une bonne partie de son temps libre comme bénévole à Fairy Tail. Cependant, elle n'était apparemment pas assez occupée pour cesser de harceler Gray et le tanner afin qu'il se trouve un travail. Et Natsu était au lycée.

Cherchez l'erreur ! Natsu, au lycée ! Depuis quelques temps, le jeune homme s'était apparemment mis en tête de fréquenter à nouveau l'établissement, et de façon plutôt assidue ! Et Gray avait eu beau s'être moqué de lui, il n'était pas revenu sur sa décision. Le brun s'était alors retrouvé tout seul dans le petit appartement habituellement surpeuplé et il s'ennuyait. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais la compagnie de son camarade de chambre lui manquait. Ils étaient partenaires de bagarres, d'insultes, et de saccage depuis si longtemps ! Ils en avaient fait des bêtises ! Tags, vols à la tire, agressions et vols de sacs à main, ivresse sur la voie publique, et même un vol de voiture, une fois ! Sans compter les nombreuses altercations, déclenchées par un regard, un mot, un geste de quiconque pouvait croiser leur chemin.

Un jour, Erza les avait retrouvés ivres morts en bas de son immeuble. Elle avait alors décidé de les reprendre en main. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient pu supporter ne serait-ce que la vue d'une bouteille d'alcool pendant plusieurs semaines, après ça ! Ils vivaient chez elle depuis cette époque, quelques mois auparavant. C'était aussi à ce moment là qu'il avait entendu parler de l'association Fairy Tail pour la première fois.

Mais Natsu, tout en restant fidèle à lui-même, semblait progressivement se racheter une conduite, surtout depuis qu'il fréquentait l'association. Gray y mettait rarement les pieds, supportant mal l'ambiance conviviale qui y régnait. Tous ces sourires chaleureux et ces mots d'encouragement le mettaient hors de lui. Comme s'ils pouvaient le comprendre ! Il n'avait pas besoin de leur aide. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on l'aide. Il n'y allait que quand Erza le forçait. La seule chose intéressante là-bas, c'était la nourriture gratuite.

Tout ceci avait pour conséquence que Gray était donc le seul disponible pour les tâches ménagères. Et il n'avait pas intérêt à tirer au flanc ! Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se plaindre, tout en déambulant dans les rues, de plus en plus irrité à chaque magasin. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'autant de choses ?

Arrivé au bas de la liste, le jeune homme serra les dents. Une veine palpita sur sa tempe, et, poussé à bout par deux heures à comparer les prix, traquer les promotions, sans compter la longue marche dans la ville, trois sacs à chaque bras, il explosa.

- Mais ! Elle se fout de ma gueule ! C'est pas vrai ça, faut encore que je me tape tout le chemin jusque chez les bourges pour lui acheter son putain de gâteau ! Erza, je vais te massacrer ! hurla-t-il en déchiquetant la feuille et en laissant tomber les fragments de papier sur le sol.

Certains passants s'arrêtèrent et le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, alors que d'autres pressèrent le pas, connaissant la réputation du jeune homme ou ne souhaitant tout simplement pas s'attirer d'ennuis.

Un petit garçon pointa son index vers Gray, tout en disant à sa mère qui tentait de l'éloigner de la scène :

- T'as vu maman ? Il a jeté le papier par terre !

- Oui, mon chéri. Ne montre pas du doigt, c'est impoli !

- Mais, la maîtresse a dit qu'il ne faut pas jeter les papiers par terre !

La femme finit par réussir à détourner l'attention de son fils en lui proposant une glace, tout en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs et inquiets au jeune homme qui braillait et ne les avait heureusement pas remarqués, et ils disparurent dans une échoppe.

Gray s'était un peu calmé, et, chargé de toutes ses emplettes, il avait pris la direction du pâtissier préféré de la rouquine. Il était persuadé qu'elle avait mis son fichu gâteau en dernière position de la liste juste pour l'ennuyer. Le jeune homme avait bien envisagé de la tromper et d'acheter la friandise ailleurs, mais il redoutait de se faire prendre. Et dans ce cas là, il n'aurait plus à se plaindre de devoir aller faire les courses. Parce qu'il se retrouverait très certainement dans l'incapacité de marcher. Ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs.

- Franchement ! grommelait-il dans sa barbe. Elle râle tout le temps parce qu'elle a pas de fric, et elle m'envoie chercher un fraisier à six mille jewels(1) pièce…

Il était presque arrivé à destination et faisait de son mieux pour ignorer les regards portés sur lui. Il était conscient de vraiment détonner dans cet univers. Dès qu'il avait passé le pont, il avait eu l'impression de changer de dimension. Ici, les rues étaient propres, les maisons et leurs grands jardins parfaitement alignés, les devantures des commerces exagérément soignées et des arbres taillés tous de la même façon étaient plantés à intervalles réguliers, en alternance avec des réverbères rutilants, imitation début du siècle dernier. Le contraste avec le quartier où Erza, Natsu et lui vivaient était saisissant. Sans habiter le ghetto le plus défavorisé de Magnolia, leur faubourg était loin d'être aussi soigné et propret. L'espace y était occupé par des immeubles gris et sinistres recouverts d'inscriptions vulgaires, et des bazars en tous genres poussaient ça et là au milieu des habitations. Les papiers et autres déchets polluaient sur le sol, et les arbres fracturés étaient monnaie courante.

Pourtant, il ne se voyait pas mieux vivre du côté aisé que de l'autre. Il avait l'impression de sentir l'hypocrisie suinter de ce décor parfait.

En réalité, il ne s'imaginait heureux nulle part.

Gray était en vue de la pâtisserie. Il passa devant la grille d'un grand établissement, duquel se déversait un flot de filles en uniforme. Il soupira. Super ! Il était arrivé pile pour la sortie des lycéennes. Et son but se trouvait de l'autre côté. Se faufilant du mieux qu'il pouvait avec son chargement à travers la masse de filles gloussantes, il en bouscula une. Entendant ses protestations indignées, le jeune homme grommela une excuse et continua son chemin sans se retourner. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire, et elle n'avait qu'à regarder où elle allait. Qu'elle s'estime déjà chanceuse qu'il ne l'ait pas insultée !

Enfin arrivé de l'autre côté, il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la boutique. La devanture proposait quantité de gâteaux et friandises alléchants, mais le brun ne les regarda même pas. Il était de nouveau de mauvaise humeur.

C'est alors qu'il poussait la porte qu'il les vit. Un groupe de jeunes gens de son âge qui le toisaient, un sourire méprisant aux lèvres. Son sang commença à bouillir. L'image de ce que lui ferait subir Erza s'il déclenchait une bagarre devant son magasin préféré le refroidit quelques peu. Mais la frayeur de son hypothétique châtiment s'envola dès qu'il entendit leurs paroles :

- Regardez moi ce qui nous vient là ! Je rêve ! Un pouilleux de l'autre rive !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici, le clodo ? Tu crois que tu peux te payer quoi que ce soit qui soit vendu dans ce quartier ?

- Tu ne devrais même pas avoir le droit de respirer le même air que nous !

- Allez ! Rentre donc dans ta poubelle te rouler dans tes déjections ! Ta maman t'y attend !

Alors qu'ils éclataient de rire, persuadés d'être hors d'atteinte, Gray se figea. Relâchant la poignée de la porte, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vivement vers les adolescents. Il attrapa brusquement celui qui avait prononcé la dernière phrase par le col de sa chemise impeccable et le soulevant à hauteur de ses yeux, il gronda :

- T'as dit quoi, là, p'tite merde ?

- Au… Au secours, il m'agresse ! piailla le garçon, les yeux agrandis de frayeur.

Gray ne réfléchissait plus. Les moqueries avaient fait ressortir sa colère mal contenue, et cette dernière réplique lui avait fait perdre la raison. Sa fureur ne s'apaiserait que lorsque le garçon terrifié ne serait plus en état de proférer ces paroles insultantes. Alors qu'il allait le frapper, une voix cristalline retentit, plus loin derrière lui :

- Attention ! M. Fullbuster !

Gray se retourna à temps pour voir le poing d'un des autres jeunes hommes foncer vers sa tempe. Il n'avait pas le temps de l'éviter.

Son poing frappa sa paume. La température chuta autour de lui. Son agresseur fut brutalement repoussé et projeté au sol.

Un bouclier de glace se dressait entre les deux garçons.

Tout à coup, le silence enveloppa la rue. Même les lycéennes ne disaient plus un mot. Tous regardaient la scène, les yeux écarquillés.

Le regard de Gray rencontra celui, pétrifié, de la jeune fille qui l'avait averti. Un visage fin. Des yeux cobalt. Des cheveux bleus, recourbés à leur extrémité.

Juvia Lockser.

Soudain, quelqu'un hurla :

- Un Renégat ! C'est un Renégat !

Le chaos remplaça le silence. Avant de pouvoir réagir, Gray fut plaqué au sol et menotté. Puis on l'empoigna par les épaules et on le jeta dans une voiture.

Et zut. Une patrouille de quartier avait dû assister à son petit numéro.

Couché en travers d'une banquette, le jeune homme soupira. Apparemment, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'Erza aurait son fraisier.

* * *

><p>(1)60$, donc environ 40 euros…<p>

**NA** : Alors, ça vous a plu ? On en apprend un peu plus sur la vie de nos deux protagonistes, ainsi que sur le contexte. D'ailleurs, que pensez-vous du fait que j'ai gardé la partie magie malgré l'univers alternatif ? Je n'avais pas envie d'une simple histoire d'amour entre deux personnes de classes sociales différentes, j'avais peur que ça fasse trop déjà-vu, et il en existe déjà plein, dont les auteurs sont bien plus doués que moi.

Un petit commentaire ? ^^

A la prochaine !


	4. Chapitre 3

**NA : **Bonjour tout le monde !

...

Enfin, s'il y a encore des gens qui me lisent...

Je suis affreusement désolée, ça fait presque deux ans, DEUX ANS (!) depuis le dernier chapitre... Bref, une éternité. Surtout que celui-ci était écrit et publié sur un autre site de fanfictions depuis très longtemps, et je croyais qu'il l'était ici aussi. J'ai vraiment une mémoire pourrie ! Bref, je présente mes plus humbles excuses aux lecteurs qui attendaient la suite de cette histoire (s'il y en a toujours), et je dis un grand bonjour aux nouveaux (s'il y en a aussi...).

Le chapitre suivant est commencé et aurait dû même être presque fini, sauf qu'il y a pas mal de choses qui ne me plaisent pas et qu'il faut que je le remanie complètement. Et comme je n'ai pas trop la tête à écrire, encore moins le temps de le faire et que cette fiction me demande encore plus de travail et de réflexion que l'autre, je ne sais pas vraiment quand je le terminerai. Mais je le ferai, je n'abandonne aucune de mes histoires ^^

Maintenant réponse au commentaire d'**Amygdaloide** : oui, moi aussi je les adore encore après tout ce temps ^^  
>Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise autant sur la forme que le fond, écrire un chapitre me demande pas mal de temps (sans blague...) et d'énergie. Alors, merci pour ton commentaire, et pardon pour cet horrible retard ! J'espère que même après tout ce temps, tu tomberas sur ce chapitre et qu'il te plaira ^^<p>

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 3 : The first day we spent together… in jail<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Tu es si étrange, je ne te comprends pas<em>

_Mais en ai-je réellement envie ?_

_Ca n'a aucune importance_

_Car, quoi qu'il advienne, je ne laisserai personne m'approcher_

_Pourtant…_

…

- Et merde ! Et merde, merde, MERDE ! s'exclama Gray pour la énième fois, le bruit métallique de protestation des barreaux martelés de coups de pieds faisant écho à sa colère.

- Hé du calme, là-dedans ! lança une voix lointaine.

- Ta gueule, connard ! répliqua le jeune homme.

- Ju… Juvia pense aussi que vous… de-devriez vous calmer, M. Fullbuster, bredouilla une petite voix provenant de la cellule adjacente. Vous allez vous attirer… des ennuis.

Gray émit un claquement de langue agacé, mais se tut, son regard furieux fixé sur les barreaux.

Assise sur le banc rigide et inconfortable de sa morne et triste cellule, la jeune fille soupira imperceptiblement. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Tout était allé tellement vite, elle n'avait d'abord pas vraiment pu comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais maintenant, elle avait le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs, comme le leur avaient signifié les officiers en les bouclant dans leur cellule respective. Visiblement, ils devraient passer le reste de l'après-midi enfermés avant que l'on daigne s'occuper de leur cas, car le responsable des actes illégaux liés à la magie était en déplacement.

Juvia commença alors à se remémorer les événements. Elle sortait de son lycée plongée dans ses pensées, et comme à son habitude, seule, lorsque la jeune fille devant elle avait poussé un vif cri de protestation. Alertée, Juvia avait levé les yeux juste à temps pour apercevoir un Gray chargé comme un baudet marmonner une excuse à l'intention de la lycéenne, qu'il venait apparemment de bousculer. Sur une impulsion, elle avait voulu l'interpeler, mais le garçon avait déjà disparu dans la foule, visiblement pressé. Et de mauvaise humeur.

Revenant de sa surprise, Juvia s'était mise à réfléchir. Que faisait-il ici, de ce côté du pont ? Non que cela la dérangeât, elle trouvait toute cette histoire de quartiers complètement ridicule, mais il s'exposait aux brimades en se promenant dans cette partie de la ville, surtout en arborant une mine si renfrognée. C'était comme si, tout en repoussant intentionnellement les autres, il appelait à la confrontation.

Intriguée et soucieuse, elle avait décidé de le suivre. Elle ne savait pas bien pourquoi elle agissait ainsi, après tout elle ne connaissait pas vraiment le jeune homme, mais elle était inquiète.

La suite lui avait donné raison. Des adolescents, arrogants et imbus de leur exécrable personne avaient provoqué Gray, et comme elle s'y était attendue, il avait répondu.

L'altercation allait tourner en défaveur du brun, quand, sans réfléchir, elle avait hurlé :

- Attention ! M. Fullbuster !

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit blessé. Surtout pas. Elle l'avait bien remarqué, lors de leur première rencontre. Son visage était déjà trop marqué, que ce fut par les coups, la colère ou la tristesse. Et le poing, qui se dressait vers sa tempe à son insu, convoyait tant de mépris, de cruauté, qu'elle avait redouté les stigmates qu'il aurait pu graver dans la chair déjà meurtrie du jeune homme.

Au son de sa voix, il s'était retourné. Et là, la jeune fille avait brièvement pensé qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire.

Un épais bouclier de glace s'était dressé entre le brun et son agresseur. Le silence qui avait envahi la rue lui avait semblé durer une éternité. Leurs yeux s'étaient croisés une fraction de seconde, et elle avait lu l'incrédulité dans ceux du jeune homme.

Puis, quelqu'un avait hurlé. Et l'enfer avait éclaté.

Des policiers avaient jailli d'un café au milieu de la foule paniquée, matraque et menottes aux poignets. Deux d'entre eux avaient plaqué le brun au sol, pendant qu'un l'entravait. Puis, ils l'avaient relevé et jeté sans ménagement sur la banquette arrière de leur voiture, se préparant à l'emmener au poste. Pendant ce temps, le garçon qui avait tenté de frapper Gray geignait à gorge déployée qu'un Renégat avait tenté de le tuer.

Juvia avait senti son sang bouillir. Il était hors de question que son sauveur paie pour la bêtise de ses congénères. Tout hors la loi qu'il fut. Et elle savait pertinemment que s'il était arrêté maintenant, il n'avait que peu de chance de s'en sortir. Mais peut-être que si un témoin plaidait sa cause…

Elle s'était alors élancée vers le jeune officier de police qui refermait la porte arrière de la voiture.

- Attendez ! S'il-vous-plait, ne l'arrêtez pas ! s'était-elle écriée, s'accrochant à la manche de l'homme.

- Mademoiselle, veuillez vous écarter ! lui avait-il intimé en la repoussant. Cet individu représente un danger pour la société, nous devons l'emmener. Il a agressé un…

- C'est faux ! l'avait interrompu la jeune fille. Il n'a fait que se défendre !

- Il a enfreint la loi sur l'utilisation de la magie et…

- Il n'a fait de mal à personne ! Ils l'ont agressé ! s'était-elle exclamée en pointant les coupables du doigt. Ce sont ces individus qu'il faudrait enfermer !

- Mademoiselle, veuillez cesser et reculer, ou je vous emmène pour obstruction à la justice et vous serez soupçonnée de complicité !

- Mais, avait continué Juvia en agrippant de nouveau le bras de l'homme et ignorant la menace, comment pouvez être aussi entêté ! Tout ceci est injuste et aberr…

L'officier, agacé qu'une simple lycéenne lui tienne tête, ne lui avait pas laissé pas le loisir de finir sa phrase.

- C'est assez ! Mademoiselle, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour outrage à agent.

Et ce fut une Juvia choquée qu'il avait menottée et fait entrer de force dans la voiture.

Un bruit de chaise qu'on tire se fit entendre, sortant la jeune fille de ses souvenirs. Comme pour illustrer ses propos précédents, des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, et un officier de police d'une petite trentaine d'année et légèrement bedonnant s'arrêta devant la geôle du brun.

- Alors, Fullbuster ! Ca faisait un moment qu'on avait envie de te coincer nous ici, tu sais ? Pas très malin ta petite démonstration de magie en pleine rue ! Tu voulais épater les demoiselles ? Ca te démangeait en bas, alors tu t'es dit qu'il y en aurait bien une qui serait impressionnée et qui accepterait de te soulager ? se moqua le supposé gardien de la paix, goguenard.

Il n'avait pas fini de parler que le bras de Gray avait jailli. L'homme esquiva de justesse la main qui tentait de se refermer sur le col de sa chemise claire.

- M. Fullbuster, non ! s'exclama Juvia en agrippant les barreaux séparant leurs deux cellules.

- Je t'ai dit de fermer ta grande gueule ! cracha le brun d'une voix venimeuse à l'officier qui lui lança un regard incrédule.

Celui-ci connaissait la réputation de bagarreur invétéré du jeune homme, soupçonné depuis plusieurs années d'appartenir à la classe des Renégats, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait s'attaquer à un agent de la fonction publique si directement, et ce sous vidéo surveillance. Il avait manqué de vigilance et venait de se faire une peur bleue. Le regard noir et glacial du détenu lui donnait des sueurs froides. Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de l'admettre, mais n'étant pas lui-même un Mage, il était vraiment heureux que des barreaux et un sort anti-magie se dressent entre lui et le délinquant. Réprimant un frisson, le policier se recomposa un visage menaçant et referma ses doigts sur la garde de sa matraque de façon ostensible.

- Fais gaffe à toi, Fullbuster, grogna-t-il hors du champ de la caméra tout en pointant son bâton vers le jeune homme, s'accrochant inconsciemment à cette protection supplémentaire. On t'aime pas beaucoup ici, et personne ne se poserait vraiment de questions si un malheur t'arrivait. Les p'tits merdeux dans ton genre font pas long feu, alors tu ferais mieux de te tenir à carreaux. Surtout maintenant que des dizaines de personnes peuvent attester t'avoir vu utiliser la magie dans la rue, malgré ta carte d'Assimilé. Ca plus les plaintes déposées pour vandalisme, vol et j'en passe, je peux te dire que c'est terminé pour toi. Tu vas moisir en prison un bon moment. Et je doute que tu en ressortes indemne… Les matons aiment pas bien les Renégats… conclut-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Gray n'en pouvait plus. Il n'avait qu'une envie, fracasser la tête de cet individu méprisant contre le mur de sa cellule. Ou contre n'importe quoi d'autre. Tout aurait fait l'affaire, du moment que c'était assez dur pour l'assommer et le faire taire. Et soulager ses pulsions violentes.

- Arrêtez ! s'écria une voix tremblante, interrompant le cours de ses pensées agressives.

Le jeune homme tourna le visage vers sa compagne d'infortune. Les yeux agrandis et les pupilles dilatées par la frayeur, Juvia se tenait néanmoins droite dans sa cellule. Le regard fixé sur leur geôlier, elle poursuivit :

- M. Fullbuster est peut-être un Renégat, mais il n'a pas eu le choix ! Il s'est simplement défendu ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix forte bien que légèrement tremblotante.

Se dresser contre l'autorité n'était pas une attitude courante pour elle, et c'était déjà la deuxième fois ce jour qu'elle se comportait ainsi. Elle, qui avait l'habitude d'encaisser les remarques, remontrances et brimades sans opposer de résistance, se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise dans ce rôle. Et bien qu'elle fût déterminée à défendre ce qu'elle estimait juste, Juvia en redoutait tout de même les conséquences.

- Ca, c'est toi qui le dis, ma jolie ! Moi, j'ai une rue pleine de passants prêts à affirmer sous serment qu'ils ont vu un Renégat attaquer un jeune homme de bien, rétorqua le policer.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, l'agacement commençant à l'emporter sur la frayeur. Cet homme, bien qu'il n'eût pas assisté à la scène, avait déjà décidé de condamner le brun. Juste parce qu'il n'était pas en conformité avec l'image propre et nette du citoyen telle qu'elle était perçue par la majorité. Et qu'il désobéissait à une loi réductrice et aliénante, basée sur une terreur sourde et irraisonnée. Les temps avaient changés. Il était temps que les hommes changent aussi. C'était ce qu'elle détestait le plus dans ce monde. L'incapacité de la société à évoluer et dépasser les abominations passées, à apprendre des erreurs de leurs prédécesseurs. Ils ne comprenaient pas du tout ce qu'ils piétinaient, détruisaient en demeurant aveuglément fermés à la magie. Ils n'essayaient pas de voir ce qu'elle aurait pu leur apporter, ce dont ils se privaient alors qu'ils se battaient pour l'écarter de leur vie. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir.

- Mais ce n'est absolument pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! J… J'ai tout vu ! Ils ont provoqué M. Fullbuster et ont voulu l'attaquer dans son dos ! Il n'avait pas le choix ! C'est in…

- Peu importe, aucun jury ne retiendra cette version, la coupa l'officier. Un délinquant contre des bourgeois ? Le résultat est couru d'avance. Si tu veux te battre dans le vide, te gêne pas, mais tu vas juste être entrainée vers le fond avec lui, continua-t-il d'une voix égale en désignant Gray. A toi de voir si tu veux perdre ton temps. Voir plus. Prendre la défense d'un Renégat ne te servira pas. Si tu décides de changer ton témoignage, tu pourras être chez toi ce soir.

Puis, devant l'absence de réaction de la jeune fille éberluée, l'agent de la force publique se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte menant hors du couloir des cellules.

- Mais…, finit-elle par protester faiblement.

- Laisse-tomber, soupira Gray. C'est pas la peine, il t'écoutera pas.

Le jeune homme était resté silencieux depuis l'intervention de Juvia en sa faveur. En réalité, il était vraiment surpris qu'elle prenne encore son parti. Ne comprenait-elle pas qu'à cette heure-ci elle serait tranquillement chez elle, si elle n'avait pas cherché à l'aider ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-elle agi ainsi ? S'interposer entre les forces de l'ordre et un Renégat était surement la chose la plus stupide que l'on puisse faire ! Après tout, il était un paria et maintenant officiellement reconnu comme tel. Plus elle s'engagerait avec lui, plus elle aurait d'ennuis. Elle aurait dû s'enfuir dans la foule lorsqu'il avait bêtement fait étalage de sa différence, et nier fermement tout lien avec lui.

Son comportement était purement abracadabrant, et plus il y pensait, plus Gray en était irrité. Avait-elle été mue uniquement par la pitié ? Ce n'était pas la peine ! Il n'en avait pas besoin. Et de toute façon, qui irait jusqu'à être arrêté par charité ? Pensait-elle que son nom pouvait la sortir de n'importe quelle situation ? Mais alors, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas déjà mis en avant ?

Il ne parvenait absolument pas à déchiffrer la logique de la jeune fille, et ce, déjà lors de leur première rencontre. Et cela renforçait son agacement. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'essayer de la comprendre. Ils n'étaient pas du même monde, et leurs raisonnements étaient probablement trop différents pour qu'ils s'entendent.

Gray jeta un regard à Juvia. Elle semblait sur le point de protester. Ne se fatiguait-elle donc jamais ? Et que pensait-elle pouvoir faire exactement ? Si elle ne pouvait pas effacer les événements de la journée ou remonter le temps, elle ne le tirerait pas de sa galère. Au contraire, elle s'y enfoncerait avec lui. Et elle n'avait pas sa place dans une cellule.

- C'est quoi ton problème ? reprit-il, avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Ta vie est trop chiante alors tu viens chercher les emmerdes ? D'abord le fleuve, maintenant complicité de délit !

La riche héritière le regarda, surprise par le ton acerbe sur lequel il s'adressait à elle. Puis, progressivement elle baissa les yeux, mortifiée. Avait-elle mal réagi ? Pourtant, même si elle ne pouvait nier le fait que le brun était un hors la loi, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser être accusé d'agression sans rien dire. Il était la victime dans ce cas précis ! Alors pourquoi lui lançait-il un tel regard courroucé ? La jeune fille prit son courage à deux mains et brava la colère naissante du brun.

- Juvia ne pouvait pas laisser cet homme accuser injustement M. Fullbuster sans s'y opposer, murmura-t-elle.

- Injustement ?! De quoi tu parles ? T'as entendu ce qu'il a dit, non ? Les conneries que j'ai faites ? Et t'as tout vu aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Gray.

- Mais M. Fullbuster n'est pas une mauvaise personne, il a sauvé la vie de Juvia hier. Alors Juvia veut l'aider en retour… répondit-elle timidement.

Le jeune homme ne sut quoi dire pendant un instant. Apparemment, elle n'agissait par pitié. Elle voulait le remercier. Il était évident que cette fille se trompait complètement à son sujet. Et il n'avait pas du tout l'intention qu'elle le suive jusqu'à ce qu'elle estime sa dette remboursée. Et surtout, il ne voulait rien lui devoir. Ni à elle, ni à personne.

- J'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! grommela-t-il en s'asseyant lourdement sur l'unique banc de la cellule. Et j'en veux pas. Si t'avais rien dit, on n'en serait pas là.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Gray pressa ses doigts contre ses tempes. Toute cette histoire lui donnait la migraine. Il avait suffisamment de problèmes sans en plus ajouter une gamine de bonne famille collée à ses basques dans l'équation. Et elle, elle gagnerait beaucoup à ne pas le côtoyer. Par exemple, elle ne passerait pas ses après-midi dans une cellule sombre, humide et puante.

Tout à coup Gray réalisa une chose, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur alors que son cœur manquait un battement et que son souffle restait coincé dans sa gorge. Lorsque le père de Juvia Lockser apprendrait que sa fille avait été arrêtée à cause de lui, il verrait s'envoler définitivement toute chance de revoir la lumière du jour autrement qu'à travers des barreaux. Il n'y avait pas pensé jusqu'à cet instant, mais il comprenait à présent qu'en voulant l'aider, cette stupide petite dinde l'avait purement et simplement condamné.

Réellement en colère contre elle à présent, Gray leva les yeux vers la jeune fille. Il la vit prostrée sur son banc, entourée d'une aura sombre, le menton sur les genoux et les larmes aux yeux.

- Juvia est désolée. Juvia sait bien que c'est de sa faute si M. Fullbuster a été arrêté. Si Juvia ne l'avait pas prévenu, il serait surement libre à présent, répondit-elle finalement d'une voix tremblotante.

A la vue des premières larmes de la lycéenne, l'ire de Gray fondit comme neige au soleil, pour laisser place à une légère panique. Elle n'allait pas pleurer quand même ! Il détestait ça. Tout mauvais garçon qu'il était, il ne supportait pas la vue des sanglots d'une fille. Depuis toujours.

- Ah ! Euh, non… c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! bredouilla le jeune homme, sentant l'affolement l'emporter sur la mauvaise humeur à mesure que les larmes menaçaient de déborder des yeux de son interlocutrice. Au moins j'ai évité le coup de poing de l'autre débile. Et de toute façon, j'me connais, j'aurais déconné à un moment ou à un autre. C'est pas ta faute.

Il était bien conscient que ses mots ne reflétaient aucunement ses pensées, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'accabler davantage. Il avait trop peur de ses pleurs. Et finalement, ce n'était pas si faux que cela. Si l'autre garçon l'avait réellement frappé, il n'était pas du tout assuré que les choses se seraient mieux terminées. Pour lui, en tout cas. Car elle, elle serait loin d'ici. Même s'il aurait préféré subir la fureur d'Erza pour avoir terminé son fraisier dans son dos plutôt que de l'avouer, il entrevoyait que le responsable des malheurs de l'autre n'était peut-être pas celui qu'il accusait…

Mais devant l'air toujours aussi mortifié de Juvia, il sentit l'agacement le gagner à nouveau. Le faisait-elle exprès pour accentuer son sentiment de culpabilité ? Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine. Il avait déjà bien assez de matière sans son concours.

- Mais puisque je te dis que c'est pas de ta faute ! s'énerva-t-il. Arrête de faire cette tête de déprimée, ça m'saoule !

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

- Juvia est désolée ! répondit-elle précipitamment. Juvia va faire plus attention !

Et au prix de ce qui sembla un douloureux effort, ses lèvres s'étirèrent du sourire le plus factice et forcé qu'il n'avait jamais été donné de voir au brun. Tout en gardant les sourcils froncés et les yeux plissés sous la concentration.

Devant sa mine totalement absurde et artificielle, Gray resta un instant bouche bée, puis finit par éclater de rire.

Etonnée, Juvia le regarda, sans comprendre ce brusque changement d'humeur. Etait-il réellement instable ?

- T'es vraiment bizarre comme nana ! lui dit-il en se calmant peu à peu, reprenant un souffle plus mesuré.

- Pourquoi ? Juvia a juste essayé de faire ce que M. Fullbuster voulait ! répondit-elle, boudeuse.

Le jeune homme esquissa un discret sourire et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu prends toujours tout autant au pied de la lettre ? lui demanda-t-il alors que son visage se teintait d'une moue légèrement moqueuse.

Juvia fut prise au dépourvu par cette question, et quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne réponde, un sourire gêné aux lèvres et les joues roses.

- Il est vrai que Juvia a parfois du mal à interpréter les paroles des autres, et que cela peut mener à certains quiproquos…

Ce fut au tour de Gray de se retrouver interdit. Encore cette franche naïveté qui l'avait déstabilisé la veille. Et les rougeurs sur le visage de la jeune fille lui nouèrent brièvement le ventre d'une bien étrange façon.

- Ca, je te le fais pas dire ! s'exclama-t-il en ignorant de son mieux la déconcertante réaction de son corps, alors que leur conversation du jour précédent lui revenait en mémoire.

Elle n'avait vraiment rien compris à ce moment là, malgré son manque flagrant de subtilité. Le souvenir de la mine et des paroles de la jeune fille, alors qu'elle lui proposait finalement sa couverture pour le réchauffer, le fit rire à nouveau.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? demanda Juvia, plus intriguée que contrariée par le jeune homme qui s'esclaffait à ses dépends.

Elle était nettement plus à l'aise avec un Gray moqueur que perpétuellement fâché.

- Rien, rien, répondit-il en reprenant son sérieux.

Expliquer l'objet de son hilarité aurait été quelque peu embarrassant.

Ne sachant qu'ajouter, Juvia considéra pensivement le jeune homme, et le silence s'installa.

Gray commença alors à réfléchir. Tout ceci était bien joli, mais n'allait pas l'aider à trouver une solution. Qu'allait-il devenir, à présent qu'il était reconnu comme Renégat ? Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait éviter l'emprisonnement. Même si la libération sous caution lui était proposée, ce dont il doutait au vu de ses antécédents et de la gravité de son crime aux yeux de la loi, il ne pourrait de toute façon pas la payer. Et Erza non plus d'ailleurs. De toute façon, mieux valait croupir en prison que d'affronter cette femme démoniaque, une fois qu'elle aurait eu vent de ses exploits. Finalement, il allait peut-être bien réclamer la réclusion sans procès ! Au moins, il resterait en vie. Sans doute. Pour ce que ça changerait…

- Excusez-moi… Juvia voulait vous demander… Quand est-ce que… Depuis quand avez-vous… pris conscience de vos pouvoirs ?

La voix de sa codétenue provisoire le tira de ses pensées assombries. Lorsque son esprit eut analysé la question de la jeune fille, Gray fut submergé par un flot de souvenirs amers.

Les reproches, les injures, les coups… Les bleus et les contusions masqués sous les vêtements longs et foncés. La douleur lancinante parcourant son corps meurtri. La peur de souffrir encore, sans comprendre pourquoi, sans pouvoir rien y faire. La colère devant l'injustice qu'il subissait, et l'ignorance des adultes. Jusqu'au jour où il avait failli en mourir. Il avait prononcé le mot de trop.

_« Je pourrai venir sur la tombe de maman avec toi, cette année ? »_

S'il avait su, jamais il n'aurait demandé.

Tout à coup, la torture s'était arrêtée. Ecartant ses bras croisés devant son visage dans une vaine tentative de protection, soulevant ses paupières tuméfiées, le petit garçon qu'il était s'était pétrifié. Un cristal de glace emprisonnait son agresseur.

Il s'était sauvé et n'était jamais revenu.

Juvia avait posé la première question qui lui était passée par la tête. En voyant l'obscurité s'emparer des traits de Gray, elle avait juste voulu le ramener à la réalité. Elle se rendait compte à présent qu'elle aurait dû parler d'autre chose, son interlocuteur paraissant plus que jamais enfermé dans des souvenirs douloureux.

- Juvia est désolée ! Juvia ne voulait pas être indiscrète ! Ce n'est pas la peine de répondre, si vous ne le voulez pas, s'excusa-t-elle.

Gray leva les yeux vers elle, et Juvia frémit. Une fois de plus, elle avait vraiment manqué une occasion de se taire. Mais derrière la rancœur et la haine, la même lueur hantait toujours les prunelles onyx du jeune homme. Et en cet instant, Juvia voulait plus que tout l'en chasser. Cette tristesse sourde et indicible lui serrait le cœur. Elle lui rappelait bien trop la sienne.

Elle voulut changer de sujet mais à son plus grand étonnement, Gray ne lui en laissa pas le temps et prit la parole d'une voix monocorde.

- J'avais sept ans. J'ai été attaqué et quand j'ai voulu me défendre, de la glace a enveloppé mon agresseur. Je me suis enfui.

- Oh, d'accord…, répondit la jeune fille, ne sachant que dire de plus.

Elle avait visiblement mis le doigt sur un sujet sensible, et de ce fait n'osait plus interroger son compagnon. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne lui avait pas raconté tous les détails, mais ne souhaitait pas en demander plus. Elle n'avait aucun droit de violer sa vie privée ainsi.

- Et toi ? lui demanda soudainement Gray.

- Pardon ?

- Tes pouvoirs, ils se sont déjà déclarés ?

- Non…

Il était inutile de demander comment il avait su. La couleur de ses cheveux l'en dispensait. Elle se redressa légèrement sur son banc avant de répondre.

- Juvia ne sait même pas de quelle manière ils se manifesteraient, reprit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait détaché.

Mais le léger tremblotement de sa voix et son regard attristé trahirent, durant une fraction de seconde, un profond regret.

- Et t'as pas envie de savoir ? lui demanda-t-il, bien conscient de la réponse à sa question.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il se montrait indiscret. De plus, une jeune fille de sa caste n'avait aucune raison logique de se lancer dans l'étude de la magie, et encore moins de manière illégale. Après tout, avec l'argent et l'influence de sa famille, elle n'aurait aucune difficulté à se trouver un mari de son niveau social, et n'aurait probablement jamais à travailler. Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air de lui convenir. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle aurait dû se priver, elle qui se voyait certainement apporter tout ce qu'elle désirait sur un plateau d'argent.

- Pourquoi faire ? répondit la jeune fille d'une voix toujours égale. Juvia n'ira pas à l'Académie, alors il est inutile qu'elle s'encombre de telles futilités.

- Futilités ? rétorqua Gray. Ca fait partie de toi. En le reniant, tu renies ce que tu es. Mais bon, tu fais ce que tu veux, c'est pas mes oignons, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

_« Et j'ai pas vraiment de leçons à donner sur l'acceptation de soi… »_ pensa le jeune homme.

- Juvia en est consciente, mais elle n'a pas vraiment le choix, murmura la jeune fille si bas, qu'il douta ne pas l'avoir imaginé.

Elle s'affaissa légèrement sur son banc, le dos comme vouté par le poids de soucis dont il ne connaissait et ne connaitrait surement jamais la teneur. Quels problèmes une telle héritière pouvait-elle bien avoir pour paraître aussi désemparée ? Aussi triste ? Déjà, lorsqu'il l'avait raccompagnée après sa mémorable chute dans le fleuve, il avait décelé cette affliction qu'elle dissimulait, alors que lui découvrait avec stupeur son identité.

Il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise devant la peine résignée qu'elle dégageait. Dans son monde, les gens malheureux se plaignaient à gorge déployée, ou se battaient pour s'en sortir. Mais accepter leur sort sans protester ? Jamais. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne savait pas comment il devait se comporter. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour l'empathie, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne s'y était jamais essayé. Ca ne l'avait jamais intéressé. Et c'était toujours le cas. Mais la tournure que prenait leur conversation lui laissait un goût amer. Alors, devait-il la bousculer pour la faire réagir ? Chercher à comprendre ses malheurs ? Jouer les indifférents et attendre que leurs chemins se séparent à nouveau ? Cette dernière option était celle qui lui ressemblait le plus. Mais étonnamment, elle ne lui plaisait pas, ni aucune de ses autres idées. Il opta donc pour un couard changement de sujet.

- Alors, à quoi ça ressemble la vie d'une gosse de riches ? Sans vouloir t'offenser.

S'il la faisait parler, peut-être arrêterait-elle de ruminer, et il se sentirait mieux.

Cette question eut au moins le mérite de ramener l'intéressée dans le monde présent, à défaut de vraiment dévier ses pensées, comme le supposait Gray. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Et bien, Juvia pense que sa vie n'est pas très différente de celle des autres. Juvia va au lycée, fait ses devoirs, lit, écoute de la musique…

Gray pensa que tout cela était en réalité bien différent de sa propre existence. Déjà, il n'allait pas au lycée, donc les devoirs, ça n'était pas la peine d'y penser. Lire ? Rien ne l'ennuyait plus. Il savait que sa vie était sans intérêt, il n'avait pas besoin de s'évader pour se rendre compte en refermant la couverture que des personnages fictionnels étaient bien plus heureux que lui.

- Finalement, rien que de très normal, conclut-il néanmoins avec un sourire en coin, si on oublie les domestiques, la maison immense, et la bouffe hors de prix…

- Si on oublie les domestiques, la maison immense et la nourriture hors de prix! acquiesça Juvia en souriant à son tour.

- Donc pas de sorties en jet privé pour aller au supermarché, pas d'hélicoptère pour acheter du pain ?

- Mais voyons, Juvia ne va ni au supermarché, ni à la boulangerie ! Pourquoi aurait-elle des employés de maison dans le cas contraire ? rétorqua la jeune fille avec une moue faussement outrée.

- Evidemment ! répondit-il en adoptant le même ton.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

Gray était vraiment étonné. Elle avait donc le sens de l'humour finalement, et était capable de faire usage du second degré. Elle n'était pas aussi nigaude qu'elle en avait l'air. Ou du moins qu'il l'avait d'abord pensé.

Rire leur faisait du bien. Les libérait juste un peu des soucis pesant continuellement sur leurs trop jeunes épaules. Ils en oubliaient presque qu'ils se trouvaient coincés dans une cellule pour un temps encore indéterminé.

Cette pensée fit tressaillir Juvia. A cette heure-ci, elle aurait déjà dû être chez elle, avec sa mère. Celle-ci devait énormément s'inquiéter de ne pas savoir où se trouvait sa fille. La panique la gagna soudainement, l'écrasant à nouveau comme si cette interlude décontractée appartenait à un passé déjà lointain. Il fallait qu'elle la prévienne, qu'elle lui dise au moins qu'elle allait bien, pour diminuer la pression délétère à sa santé déclinante !

- Hé ! Ca va ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux. Gray la regardait d'un air soucieux. En effet, le jeune homme avait vu sa camarade de cellule passer de l'hilarité à la peur en l'espace de quelques secondes. La voir ainsi terrifiée ne lui plaisait pas.

- Juvia vient de penser à sa mère. Elle va être terriblement angoissée de ne pas savoir où se trouve Juvia !

A ces mots, il se referma comme une huître.

- Bah ouais, fallait y réfléchir à deux fois avant de te laisser embarquer par les flics, dit-il dans un petit rire désabusé, rendu acerbe par le sujet d'inquiétude de sa codétenue. Tu seras surement pas rentrée pour dîner et tu vas te faire passer le savon de ta vie. Finalement, tu devrais plutôt te réjouir de gagner un peu de temps avant de subir les foudres de tes parents.

Puis, se rendant compte que son ton était subitement redevenu agressif, il se sentit à nouveau coupable. Vraiment, se soucier des états d'âme d'autrui était éreintant ! A présent, il comprenait pourquoi il ne le faisait pas plus souvent. Voir jamais. Il ajouta néanmoins plus gentiment :

- Dis-toi que si elle appelle la police, elle finira bien par savoir ce qui t'est arrivé, et que tu vas bien. Allez, décrispe-toi, tu vas avoir des courbature à être aussi raide !

Comme la jeune fille n'avait pas l'air prête à se détendre, Gray essaya de détourner son attention.

- Elle est comment ta mère ?

- La mère de Juvia ?

- Oui, parle m'en.

Ce n'était pas que la vie de sa compagne l'intéressât vraiment, mais c'était un sujet de discussion comme un autre. Et puis, il n'avait jamais eu de mère, alors quelque part, il avait toujours eu envie de savoir. Même si personne n'osait plus s'aventurer sur ce terrain avec lui.

- Et bien, elle est vraiment très gentille, douce et belle, commença la jeune fille, semblant se détendre peu à peu. Juvia adore passer du temps avec elle ! Quand elle était petite, Juvia aimait beaucoup brosser ses cheveux, ils lui faisaient penser à des fils de soie dorée.

Au fur et à mesure de la description, le visage de Juvia s'éclairait, et Gray pouvait lire toute l'adoration qu'elle portait à la femme qui l'avait mise au monde. Cet amour inconditionnel lui était inconnu, mais étrangement, il ne le mit pas mal à l'aise. En temps normal, rien que le mot _mère _déclenchait chez lui des réactions violentes. Il était déjà étonnant qu'il n'ait pas explosé alors qu'elle s'inquiétait de la réaction qu'aurait sa génitrice au vu de son retard. Il ne se l'expliquait pas. Peut-être avait-il été trop dérouté par la sincère frayeur qu'elle avait exprimée, et qui dépassait largement la simple peur d'être grondée ? Ou bien, décontenancé par sa fragilité ?

A présent, la joie qui transparaissait des propos de cette presque étrangère, lui donnait envie de sourire en même temps qu'elle lui serrait le cœur. Alors qu'il l'écoutait, il pensa distraitement qu'il serait probablement rentré dans une colère noire si une autre personne qu'elle avait osé prononcer le mot tabou devant lui.

Un mot capta néanmoins son attention.

- Dorée ? Elle a pas les cheveux bleus ?

- Non, et d'ailleurs elle n'a aucun pouvoir. Juvia pense que les siens lui viennent de son père…

- Pardon ? l'interrompit Gray, incrédule.

Le PDG de Lockser import/export était un Assimilé ? Le jeune homme essaya en vain de se rappeler le physique de l'homme le plus riche de la ville, mais rien ne lui vint. Après tout, il était possible qu'il ne l'eut jamais vu, il regardait très rarement les informations. Et de toute façon, de nombreux Assimilés avait un physique tout à fait anodin.

Il allait questionner la jeune fille, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Elle mordillait anxieusement sa lèvre inférieure et évitait son regard. Il comprit qu'elle venait de tenir des propos interdits, et qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus. Et il ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Sa vie était présentement bien assez compliquée comme ça.

- Moi, c'était ma… mère, ajouta-t-il.

Juvia leva un regard interrogateur. _C'était _? Réalisant l'implication sous-jacente à l'emploi du passé, elle baissa à nouveau les yeux, ne souhaitant pas se hasarder sur un terrain douloureux. Elle ne l'avait déjà que trop fait.

- Enfin, bref… poursuivit Gray, heureux qu'elle n'ait pas cherché à pousser plus loin sur le sujet qu'il avait lui-même lancé, et qui lui était bien trop pénible. Donc, euh… tu brossais les cheveux de ta mère quand t'étais petite…, reprit-il.

- Oui, et Juvia chérit les moments qui lui sont donnés de passer avec elle, ils sont vraiment très précieux.

A ces mots, le visage de la jeune fille se fendit d'un sourire rayonnant. Gray ne put s'empêcher de la détailler du regard quelques instants. Il se rendit compte avec stupéfaction qu'elle était vraiment jolie. Sa peau de porcelaine semblait d'une douceur surréelle, ses yeux profonds brillaient d'une bienveillance rassurante, son sourire naïf, d'une bonté déstabilisante. Lorsqu'elle souriait ainsi, elle n'était plus la petite fille maladroite, timide et triste qu'elle paraissait au premier abord, mais une jeune femme irradiant d'une chaleureuse et candide humanité.

Un peu ébloui, Gray pensa que Mme Lockser avait vraiment de la chance d'être aimée de la sorte. Il se demanda vaguement si un jour, quelqu'un sourirait ainsi en parlant de lui. Il eut un pincement au cœur, se disant que c'était idiot, et surtout impossible.

Juvia, tout à son récit, n'avait rien vu du trouble qu'elle avait provoqué chez son compagnon.

- Maintenant, Juvia lui fait la lecture tous les soirs, ou presque, continua-t-elle, ramenant Gray dans la réalité.

- Pourquoi, elle est aveugle ? demanda-t-il spontanément.

Il s'était laissé prendre par le récit, et se trouvait à présent réellement intéressé.

Mais à ces mots, le visage de la lycéenne se ferma et son regard s'embruma. Le brun se maudit intérieurement. Et voilà, il avait encore mit les pieds dans le plat ! _« Bien joué Fullbuster, vraiment bien joué ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être con quand tu t'y mets ! »_ se morigéna-t-il intérieurement.

- Pas encore, répondit la jeune fille. Mais elle ne voit plus très bien, et ne marche plus sans assistance non plus. Elle est…

Mais Juvia ne termina pas sa phrase. Que lui prenait-il de raconter ses malheurs à ce garçon ? Depuis quand laissait-elle autrui franchir son mur protecteur ? Il l'avait sauvé et elle avait une dette envers lui, mais les choses s'arrêtaient là. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait commencé à considérer le Renégat comme un potentiel ami. Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé. Elle devait se reprendre. Sa vie ne lui laissait pas de place pour ce genre de convenance. Sans compter qu'un proche risquerait de vouloir la sortir de son Enfer doré. Et ça serait peine perdue, elle n'en avait pas l'intention.

-… Malade ? termina Gray, ignorant des pensées de la jeune fille.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, un gargouillis particulièrement sonore s'échappa du ventre du jeune homme. Il baissa les yeux sur son estomac, responsable du dérangement, et les releva ensuite pour croiser ceux de Juvia, visiblement partagée entre l'amusement et la gêne. Lui n'hésita pas longtemps, et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, son rire retentit dans le couloir de détention provisoire, rapidement rejoint par celui, plus réservé de la jeune fille.

Il était vrai qu'ils commençaient à avoir faim. Gray ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais il bavait intérieurement à la pensée de la cuisine d'Erza. Son amie était loin d'être un cordon bleu, mais elle s'était améliorée, et ses plats avaient à présent dépassé la barre du « comestible », pour entrer dans la catégorie du « plutôt bon finalement ». Quand elle ne confondait pas sucre et sel… Le rire du jeune homme s'amplifia en repensant aux crises qu'elle leur avait faites, à Natsu et lui quand ils osaient se plaindre au début. Elle prétextait que Gerald mangeait toujours tout jusqu'à la dernière fourchette, pour la complimenter ensuite. Si l'amour pouvait rendre aveugle, il détériorait aussi sensiblement le sens du goût ! Quoi qu'il en fut, et peu importait la saveur de ce qu'elle leur servait, ils en avalaient toujours la totalité. Une intoxication alimentaire était un bien moindre mal que réveiller la fureur du démon.

Soudain, une pensée terrible le frappa. Erza allait sans aucun doute remarquer qu'il n'était pas là pour le dîner… Et d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle finirait par savoir ce qui l'avait retenu…

A cet instant précis, un gardien vint les trouver, une paire de menottes anti-magie à la main.

- Fullbuster, un appel pour toi, déclara-t-il sans autre cérémonie en lançant les entraves à travers les barreaux de la cellule du détenu. Enfile ça, j'ouvrirai après.

Gray ne put cacher sa surprise. Qui pouvait donc lui téléphoner ? Dans un commissariat ? Ses yeux s'arrondirent sous la compréhension. Elle savait déjà ? Mais comment faisait-elle donc ?

D'un geste résigné, le jeune homme s'empara des menottes avant de les refermer sur ses poignets, et s'avança vers la porte maintenant ouverte de sa geôle, l'air d'un prisonnier partant pour l'échafaud.

Alarmée par ce soudain changement d'humeur, Juvia le regarda partir, quelque peu inquiète.

…..

La jeune femme marchait d'un air absent, ses longs cheveux écarlates se balançant doucement au rythme de ses pas, oublieuse des regards avides suivant le mouvement naturel de ses hanches. Et c'était un fait heureux pour les hommes qui l'observaient, ignorants du péril qu'ils encourraient à reluquer ainsi Erza Scarlet. Bon nombre d'entre eux, pris sur le fait, avaient terminé leur journée pliés en deux, la voix une octave plus aiguë qu'à l'accoutumée. Mais captive de ses pensées, la rouquine ne prêtait aucune attention au monde extérieur.

Il avait l'air d'aller plutôt bien, songea-t-elle. Moins écrasé par la culpabilité, plus souriant aussi. Mais elle le connaissait par cœur. Elle savait parfaitement que tout ceci n'était qu'une façade. Et la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si elle avait été à leurs côtés ce jour-là, leur vie aurait été bien différente. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, et ils seraient encore tous réunis. La seule bonne chose sortie de tout ce malheur, toute cette tristesse, était qu'ils s'étaient tous racheté une conduite. L'anciennement dénommée Titania également. Mais elle aurait préféré que ça ne se passe pas ainsi.

C'était pour cela qu'elle enrageait lorsque ses crétins de protégés déviaient du droit chemin. Ils savaient pourtant ce qu'il était advenu de son ancien gang, et des conséquences de leurs stupides actions. Heureusement, Natsu semblait se calmer progressivement, et la probable cause de son retour à la raison la fit sourire. Mais Gray…

Erza soupira. Le brun l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de s'appesantir plus avant sur le cas du jeune homme.

Un brouhaha confus parvint à ses oreilles, et elle retomba brusquement dans la réalité. Un attroupement semblait se former autour d'un magasin. Faisaient-ils par hasard des promotions sur le bon sens ? Car elle aurait bien besoin de tout un stock pour l'enfoncer dans le crâne de moineau de son locataire ! Maugréant intérieurement, la serveuse s'approcha tout de même, intriguée par la raison de ce rassemblement.

Se frayant un chemin parmi les badauds, elle finit par arriver devant une vitrine exhibant une collection de téléviseurs de plus ou moins bonne qualité. D'abord étonnée, la jeune femme s'attarda sur les images qu'ils montraient, ignorant les murmures incessants des gens autour d'elle.

Son cœur manqua un ou deux battements. Là, devant elle, sur l'ensemble des écrans, se déroulait en boucle une scène proprement hallucinante.

Un abruti aux cheveux ébène frappait son poing droit sur sa paume gauche, formant un bouclier de glace devant lui, avant d'être jeté sans ménagement dans une voiture de police.

Un idiot faisait de la magie. Dans la rue. En public. Sur des écrans de télévision. Et ça ne ressemblait pas à une nouvelle série de science-fiction.

Non, ça ressemblait à…

- GRAAAAAAAAAY ! tonna Erza, terrifiant les passants regroupés, qui ne comprirent pas la colère de cette magnifique jeune femme, pas plus qu'ils ne comprirent le sens de son rugissement déformé par la fureur.

Faisant demi-tour et s'extirpant de la foule apeurée, Erza s'éloigna d'un pas rageur.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris encore ? Etait-il devenu complètement cinglé ? Le peu de neurones encore présents dans sa minuscule cervelle avait-il été carbonisé par ses jeux vidéos stupides ? C'était décidé. S'il s'en sortait, elle les lui confisquerait ! Peu importait qu'il soit majeur et vacciné s'il n'était pas capable de se conduire comme tel ! Et après, elle le truciderait. Lentement. Très lentement.

Soudain, une alarme sonna dans un coin de son esprit, et devint bientôt une sirène hurlant, écartant momentanément sa colère. Erza prit la pleine mesure de l'acte de Gray. Il avait pratiqué la magie en public. Il avait révélé son statut de Renégat, et s'était fait prendre sur le fait. Pire, des enregistrements vidéo faisaient foi contre lui. Bientôt, les autorités viendraient l'interroger. Elle-même n'avait rien à craindre de ce côté-là, dans la mesure où elle n'avait rien fait d'illégal depuis plus de quatre ans. Mais leur lien avec Fairy Tail serait très vite mis en évidence, et leur cauchemar deviendrait un véritable calvaire.

Paniquée, la jeune femme s'arrêta en plein milieu du trottoir, son souffle saccadé livrant bataille avec les battements bien trop rapides de son cœur.

Respirant profondément, elle décida de se calmer et qu'en premier lieu, elle devait déjà localiser Gray, pour lui administrer la correction de sa vie. Et accessoirement vérifier qu'il allait bien. La police n'était pas connue pour sa tolérance envers les magiciens clandestins.

D'après ce qu'elle avait vu sur le film de qualité plus que médiocre, son ami avait fait étalage de ses pouvoirs près de la boulangerie qu'elle affectionnait. Elle allait donc commencer par là.

Erza reprit sa route et rentra rapidement chez elle, avec la ferme intention de téléphoner à tous les commissariats de la ville s'il le fallait.

Au bout de la cinquième tentative, ses nerfs commençaient à nouveau à s'échauffer sérieusement et elle se sentait d'humeur massacrante. Personne ne voulait lui dire où son ami se trouvait. La seule information qu'elle avait pu tirer de la désagréable standardiste du commissariat où aurait dû se trouver le brun, était que ce dernier avait directement été transféré dans un autre poste. Les questions « lequel » et « pourquoi » restèrent désespérément sans réponse.

- Commissariat du cinquième quartier, je vous écoute ? répondit une voix masculine et aimable après quatre longues sonneries.

- Gray Fullbuster, souffla la rouquine d'une voix contenue et menaçante.

- Pardon ?

- Est-ce qu'il est là ? continua-t-elle sur le même mode.

Le standardiste vérifia sur son fichier et elle l'entendit pianoter sur son clavier d'ordinateur.

- Oui, il est i…

- Passez-le-moi ! ordonna la jeune femme du ton autoritaire qu'elle utilisait habituellement avec ses deux colocataires.

- Euh… Veuillez patienter, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir l'autorisation de vous…

- PASSEZ-LE-MOI ! MAINTENANT ! CE BOUGRE D'IMBECILE DE…

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire ! couina le préposé terrifié par la voix démoniaque qui rugissait dans le combiné.

Erza cessa de vociférer et reprit contenance. Elle patienta quelques instants, conseillant mentalement au jeune officier de ne pas la faire attendre trop longtemps. Heureusement, ou malheureusement selon le point de vue, la voix grave qu'elle voulait entendre bégaya bientôt à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- A-allô ?

- Gray… gronda-t-elle.

- Erza… couina le brun, sa voix gagnant trois octaves, mais ne contenant aucun signe de surprise.

Le silence résonna, lourd, entre les deux jeunes gens. Soudain, Erza raccrocha. Elle attrapa son sac, son manteau et sortit de son appartement en claquant violemment la porte.

Il ne s'en tirerait pas si facilement, en subissant sa colère par téléphone interposé. Non, maintenant qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, elle allait le chercher, pour lui faire bien comprendre l'étendue de sa rage, en personne. Elle avait besoin de se défouler. De toute façon, le lien entre eux serait vite établi, elle n'avait aucune raison de le cacher. Après, elle réfléchirait à un moyen de le tirer de là.

En réalité, peu d'options s'offraient à elle. Elle le savait. Si elle voulait lui éviter l'emprisonnement pour une bonne décennie, elle devrait le faire évader et lui vivrait une vie de fugitif. Elle n'avait pas le choix. De toute façon si elle ne le faisait pas, Natsu s'en chargerait. La discrétion n'étant pas réellement son fort, il se ferait probablement prendre et détruirait sa vie en même temps que celle de Gray. Juste au cas où, elle attendrait l'issue du procès et tempérerait les ardeurs de Natsu, des fois qu'un miracle se produirait. Mais il y avait fort à parier que la reine des fées devrait reprendre du service une dernière fois.

Il allait déguster.

* * *

><p><strong>NA :<strong> Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Un petit commentaire pour me faire part de vos avis/réflexions/réclamations/plaintes/compliments (éventuellement ^^) ?


End file.
